true Angels lost from heaven
by JRFx2
Summary: Maximum Ride and the flock are true angels..they have yet to find out...the voice tells them to go to Forks where they meet the Cullens..will the Cullens show them their angels...will Maximum Ride defeat the demons..READ NOW to find out..also MAJOR FAX,NI
1. The Beginning

"Okay guys U and A were outta here" If you don't already know U and A mean up and away, you ask what that means

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride nor do won any of the twiight characters, and I donot own the name burger king…lol

Authors note: This is my first fan fic and all together story I have ever truly given thought too and written. I don't even let my sister hardly read my stories, so please review at the end, I don't want you to go easy I want to know your thoughts on my story. Thank you

THE BEGINNING

"Okay guys U and A were outta here"

If you don't already know U and A means up and away, you ask what that means. Well ill tell you, My name is Maximum Ride, the name I bestowed upon myself, I can fly not like superman fly, I have wings, I have a 14 foot wingspan, my wings are light brown with speckles of darker brown on top. I don't know how I got wings, I guess I was born with them, along with other strange qualities, I don't remember much form the beginning, I guess you would say I got kidnapped and taken to a place where me and my flock call the school. The flock is my family; I met some of them as soon as I got there and others a few years later. We escaped together, but have been followed ever since. The members of my flock are Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazman, and Angel, we are all insanely tall for I ages and we all have wings, hence the name, the flock. Iggy fang and I are all 17.

Iggy is blind, but don't pity him, he can do so much stuff, from cooking, to hearing better then me and my flock combined, well not together, but just as good as that. Iggy is a pale person even his strawberry blond hair is pale, but his wings stick out like sore thumbs from his paleness, his wings are a deep red brown color, his wingspan is almost 17 feet long.

Nudge my little 15 year old chatter box is darker skinned then us all, she has a dark mocha skinned color, with dark black hair, and a 12 foot wingspan, her wings being a mocha color that is lighter then her skin. She talks non stop, and the only thing that can stop her is Iggy. I almost forgot Iggy and her are together their perfect, I don't know how he does it but some how her talking ceases.

My next little one is the Gazman he's 12. He has short cropped blonde hair that's a little curly. He has almost pure white wings but has specks of light brown on them. Now don't be deceived by his youth, he is a devious little boy, when he is with Iggy, it is worse, they make bombs. They blow up everything they can get there hands on, some how more then once they get there hands on my bras, and now I'm left short of several bras. But I must say truthfully there bras do come in handy.

Next is Gazzy's little sister, my baby Angel. Not literally though

_I might as well have been you baby. I think of you as my mom already_

_._

'And you will always be my baby.' I thought back

I looked over at her and saw she that she smiled.

If you guys don't understand I'm sorry, if you remember a little earlier, I said I was born with other unique qualities well so were the others. Now Iggy can see the future, I know how ironic, the blind guy can see the future. Nudge can shape shift into anything, she is also an Empath, but that gift is more of a curse, she can feel and control emotions, but I've only seen her control emotions once, but the emotions she feels can be anything, the worst ones are pain and agony, I can hardly bare to watch her in that agonized state, when she feels those emotions. But she is so tough and keeps going.

Now the Gazman's name speaks for itself, just know to stay down wind, but that isn't the only thing, he can conjure fire out of thin air, we learned that when he was making a bomb, and the fuse lit too early, I almost had a heart attack.

But Angel has a lot of different powers one being she can read mind and kind of give her thoughts back. She can also control them, and I must admit she sort of scares me when that happens, she can breathe underwater and,

_Don't forget I can talk to fish_

'I was getting there'

she can also talk to fish, she is amazing and I love her to death.

_I love you to max and thank you_

I smiled at her

Thump some one hit me on the head, a certain wing. I looked up.

"What are you smiling at" asked Fang from up above.

Aaahhh fang, now me and him are one, I don't know how but we connected, ever since we met, he's my best friend and right hand man, he was the first person I met at that dreadful place. He can read me like an open book.

"Just talking to angel." I replied looking up and catching a glimpse of one of Fang's rare smiles on his face "what are you smiling at" I asked. I could hear Angel's soft giggle.

"You" he answered.

I blushed, making his smile grow. Now Fang wasn't one to show his emotions, he hardly showed them to me, but that doesn't mean I don't know when he is upset or happy, I know Fang. Now Fang also had amazing gifts, but there were choices everyone had to make, even him. He could heal people and things, but he could only heal one thing and only once on every person. If you don't get it ill give you an example, let's say you have lung cancer and you just got shot. Now he could heal the lung cancer, or the gunshot wound, but the tough thing is, he had to choose which one. Now he and I have had it the hardest, Iggy had it bad but that was only when he saw horrible things, I'm the opposite, I find horrible things about anyone I come into contact with, I know when some one dies.

(DUN DUN DUUUUNNN)

It's awful knowing that, and the worst thing is I cant tell them, I mean I can't go up to some one and say, 'Hey your gonna die on this day at this time on this week in this month on that year form this cause', then they'd be all paranoid. The best thing is I don't know the flock's death, I mean I've touched them and nothing happens, and Iggy can't see our futures either, it's like we live forever but with no future. I wish I could remember the first year of my life but I don't. It feels like it was taken form me, I don't remember, neither does the flock we just remember waking up at the school I hardly remember that because I was at least one. I met fang not to long after we met Iggy a couple months later, and then nudge Gazzy and Angel was last. But what is weird, is Gazzy and angel are brother and sister, we think their mom worked for the school but when she kept making winged children they took her away to be observed. A white coat saved us, (white coat is the nickname we gave the so sick scumbag scientist who poked and prodded us), when Fang Iggy and I were 13, nudge was 11 and Gazzy was 8 Angel was really little, I took her from the cage when we were about to leave she was too little to remember much of the escape. She was only 6.

The White coat who took us away from that retched place was named Jeb. He was a father figure to us for a year, but then he vanished, after a while we came to the conclusion he had died. I grieved the most, Jeb was the one to teach us to fly, fight, and stay alive in the wilderness. It was even more upsetting when the erasers found us. Erasers are these nasty creatures' things, they start as beautiful humans then they morph into ugly hairy wolf things. When they found are hideout, they beat us pretty badly, taking my little Angel with them, I was furious only Fang could have stopped me. It was a horrible day.

FLASHBACK 

"ANGEL?!" I called where was she, "ANGEL!?" I'll kill those…

"She's not here, they must have taken he..." I stopped listening, my stomach dropped. No not baby, my little angel. My emotions passed before my eyes, first confusion, sadness, and then pure anger. Not even god himself could stop me.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE BASTARDS FOR TAKING MY BABY!!" I took a running start and jumped a foot in the air before a hand grasped my ankle and I slammed back down onto the ground, fang jumped down on top of me and pinned me. "GET OFF ME NOW FANG" I yelled squirming, he just held on.

"If you go now you'll just get caught yourself" he stated,

"NO I WONT, NOW GET OFF!!" I kept struggling; even hearing nudges whimpering didn't stop.

"WHAT IF YOU DO? Don't you see what that would put us through, don't you think we'd worry about you"

"You don't have to be worried, I'll come ba…" I was cut off by Fang's lips on mine. My anger vanished.

"I'm always worried" he whispered that into my ear. "We'll get her back"

I burst out crying after that, he picked me up and cradled me against his chest.

"Max where are we going?" I was pulled out of memory lane by Gazman's question.

"I don't know, any thoughts guys?" I knew Nudge would be the first one to speak

"OOOOOHHH, lets go to Florida, we haven't been in so long, then we could go to Disney land and see Mickey mouse, and Minnie, and ride the rides and go to the…" she trailed on quietly and then stopped, I looked over and saw Iggy flying next to her, their wings brushing, I smiled to myself.

"Any other thoughts?"

_**Go to Forks Washington**_

WHAT! WAIT?WHY?

_**Go to Forks Washington, you'll find what you seek there.**_

I don't have anything to seek though.

Oh no here it comes, "Fang" I gasped and then my head felt like it was splitting open, I screamed and then fell. I hoped fang caught me before hit the ground, I don't know if he caught me I blacked out when the voice said with more demand,

_**GO TO FORKS WASHINGTON.**_

FOV

I sighed my last thought being again about max. I looked over at nudge just realizing she had stopped her rant, and saw her blushing, Iggy's wings softly touching hers. I was happy that my guy best friend was happy I looked at max and saw her smile a little.

"Any other thoughts?" she asked, I would have answered her, but she zoned out, I knew she was talking to the voice, I watched her and saw confusion on her face then knew something was coming

"Fang" she gasped then she grabbed her head and her face was showing pure pain she screamed then fell.

"MAX?" I Swooped down and caught her 20 ft from the ground, I went all the way to the ground and laid her down gently putting her head in my lap. I knew what happened, she said something bad to the voice, and it won't be to long till she came too.

"Will she be all right?" Angel asked swooping down and landing next to me

"She'll be fine, just another brain attack. Why don't you nudge gazzy and Iggy see where we are and get some food." I pulled the max card out of max's back pocket

"Here ig" I tossed the card, he caught it with ease "I'll watch over her, bring us something back."

"Will do, let's go guys, let's give the love birds, some room." he said with smirk.

"Max would kill you if she heard that." I glared, knowing he couldn't see me anyways.

They flew off and I just sat there looking at max, she looked so vulnerable when she was sleeping.

20 minutes later

I knew she would wake up but I was getting nervous now, if she didn't get up before the kids got back there had to be something wrong. "Come on max wake up" I whispered to myself.

  
MPV

I groaned, I heard a thank god, that was a painful one. I felt my surroundings, knowing I was on the ground. I only had a headache so thankfully Fang caught me. If you guys don't know that oh so painful experience was from the voice I have in my mind. You might think I'm crazy but I'm not, I mean I'm not talking to my self, there is literally another voice in my mind, and it knows all my thought and feelings. Sometimes when I don't do as I'm told it teaches me a lesson, hence the head splitting moment. Usually I listen to it, but I hate the fact it knows me almost better then me, actually it knows me better then I do, it knew I loved fang before I did. I guess I trust it. I felt some one pet my head and I had a feeling it was fang, he was probably worried, I better open my eyes. So I did. first thing I saw was fangs dark brown eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asked his voice was dripping with concern, god I love him.

"Nothing a bottle of Advil wouldn't fix," I teased.

"What about the next best thing?"

"And that is?" I asked curiously.

"This." he leaned down and kissed me, I kissed right back, he licked my bottom lip, and I parted them letting his tongue enter. We sat like that till…

"Are you okay max?" Iggy asked. You could hear him smirking. I pulled back from fang.

"I feel fine, my head doesn't even hurt." I smiled at fang while saying this, he smiled back, melting my self being right there.

"Do you wanna set up camp or keep going?" fang asked.

"Well I figured out where we are going to go, actually it was more of a demand." Stupid voice, I thought.

"Where?" nudge asked flying down with angel and gazzy on tow, they were all carrying bags of Burger King. My mouth watered.

"Forks, Washington."


	2. ANGELS?

ANGEL!?

Edwards POV

I hummed softly, the ending of Bella's lullaby. She was in a deep sleep, she was so peaceful when she wasn't having a nightmare. My phone vibrated, I pulled it out and answered it before it even ended the first ring.

"Hello Alice,"

"Edward, I saw something big, you need to come straight home, let Bella sleep, she's gonna need it." She hung up.

I sighed. I looked down once more at the sleeping beauty lying next to me, I kissed her cheek. And slid out of the bed, I went out the window. I ran through the trees, through the rainy night, I didn't feel the cold. I could hear the thoughts of my family, one stuck out.

'Were in the living room.' Alice thought it to me.

I ran in and sat down next to Emmet.

Alice started as soon as I sat down,

"I saw some very powerful beings coming to Forks. There are 6 of them, they can fly."

I sat calmly hearing her thoughts before they came.

She continued " I think they are stronger then us, but I do not think they know how powerful they exactly are."

"How do they not know, they fly. Do they have wings or is this like return of superman?" Emmet asked. I read his thoughts

'wow flying people, I wonder if they could beat me at sparring?' I chuckled at that.

Alice answered pulling me out of Emmet's thoughts, " They have wings, and their inhumanly beautiful, and pale, except for two, one of them is a dark mocha color, and the other is olive skinned, but still pale. I can see the pack mistaking them for vampires." She said softly.

"Are they a threat?" Jasper asked, different fights flashing through his mind. I couldn't answer I didn't know the answer, but Carlisle did.

"No" We looked at him confused, I listened to his thoughts and one word stuck out

"Angels?!" I gasped, then everyone gasped.

"Yes angels. You say there are six, are they different ages?" He asked Alice,

"Yes there are six, 3 of them are around Edwards age, and one of them is 15, there's a12 and 10 year old too. I think those are the ages, there are tall for there ages, so I could be off."

"No I think your right, now I have a theory of why these people are angels. Back when I was studying in France, I met a young woman named Apollyon, she said she was from Rome. She was a gorgeous young woman, I thought she was like me when I first met her, but she ate and went out in the daytime, me and her grew to become friends, one night when I was leaving to go back to where I was staying, I heard some shouting coming from down the street. I listened and followed it to a dark alley, when I got there I was awed by the sight, I saw Apollyon, she was flying with these large beautiful wings, she was so graceful. I saw she was fighting these large beasts, she looked like a beacon of light in the dark, But she was outnumbered, the demons surrounded her. I knew there was only one thing I could do, I had to help her before she got killed. I raced into the fight and together we took down most of them, but some escaped and ran away. When it was over, she passed out, I caught her when she fell, the only thing I thought to do was to take her to my living quarters. She stayed unconscious for the good part of the day. But near dusk she woke up, when she saw me she attacked, later I found out she thought I was a demon, I kept telling her I wasn't, she stopped, she said she saw truth in my eyes and good in my heart" He paused smiling at Esme who smiled back. "we talked for many hours that night we told each other are stories."

I zoned out, looking at the memory through his eyes,

(This is a memory of Carlisle, In Carlisle's POV)

"If I may be so blunt, what are you?" I asked,

"I'm Apollyon, the angel of death" She answered back seriously, I looked at her bewildered.

"Why are you on earth, should you not be in heaven?" I asked astounded, that she would be on earth.

"I am one of the fallen angels, who did wrong and was banished from heaven along with the others and Lucifer himself."

"What were those things that fought you?" I was shocked in my mind that anyone would want to fight an angel.

"Those were demons, sent by Beelzebub, the prince of demons, he is after me" she looked angry.

"Why, might I ask"

"I am trying to redeem myself, I want to be forgiven of my sins, so that when I pass, I'll be let into heaven once more. Lucifer does not want one of his followers to go back to heaven, but I have seen my wrong doing, and know that what I did was wrong and I am not a follower of Lucifer anymore." I thought I saw a tear fall from her eyes.

"Are you the only one left on the plain of earth?" It would be awful if she was all alone.

"I wasn't for a while, there were five others, even my soul mate. But they were taken. They took there lives, and should be reborn in another life." She looked at me strongly. I felt sorry for her she lost her true love.

"How do you fight those things all by yourself, are you not afraid of losing?" I hoped she did not want to die

"I have power's, I am an angel, But each time, I get reborn I must figure out what they are, sometimes they come all at once, or one at a time over periods of time, right now I only have a few, but I try not to use it."

But if it protects your life, why not use it?" I was astonished she had powers she would not use.

"If I use this one power, I could kill an entire city, it would be like a plague comes and creeps, onto a city, and I am the only to stop it. You see, for now I can only use my strength." She paused looked at the window "I'm so sorry Carlisle but I must go, there is nothing for me here, I hope one day we will meet again. If I am forgiven, I will do my best to show you are not a demon, and that you helped an angel." she smiled at me.

"Thank you, and if you ever need me, find me and I'll be there to help, for you might be an angel, but you are also my friend." I smiled at her,

"I will take you up on that offer one day, I must tell you one last thing, I have a voice, I think of it to be the Angel of knowledge, he is from heaven, I hope he is trustworthy, it say's I will not succeed this time of life, but I will have another life that will need your help, I may or may not have our memories, hopefully I'll get them back when we see each other again. Goodbye friend" Then she leapt gracefully out the window and was gone from sight.

I zoned back into the present, Carlisle was just finishing his story.

"Is that why they are coming here? To ask for help from you?" Esme asked, with concern in her voice, for the angels.

"I do not know. If they do not know they are powerful beings they must not know they are angels."

Max POV

We, have been flying for a couple of hours, we had just crossed over into Washington, we landed Into a open area it looked kind of like a meadow, I looked at the flock, Angel and Nudge were chatting and Iggy and Gazzy were whispering to each other, probably about bombs, but I would worry about that later, my eyes lingered on Fang the longest, he was probably on his blog updating everything, we were all relaxing. I closed my eyes and decided to ask the main question to the voice,

'what are we gonna do when we get there?' and it actually replied

_**You will find what you seek**_

'And by any chance do you know what that is?'

_**Yes, but you must find this out on your own**_

'so what, are we supposed to settle down and go to school? That would be hilarious'

_**Yes you are supposed to do that**_

My jaw dropped,

'what?!'

_**I would check your surroundings Max**_

'Huh?'

I opened my eyes and did a 360' uh oh

"Flock! Erasers at 5:00, coming up fast."

"What do we do?" Gazzy asked,

"Do we fly or fight? I don't think we can out fly them" nudge asked and stated.

"You fly." I said "Flock get out of here, I'll catch up."

"NO! MAX! we aren't leaving you" Fang said marching up to me and grabbing my shoulders

"Fang GO!" I swiped his arms away, and pushed him back,

'Angel please'

_Okay max_

I watched as Angel turned towards Fang

"MAX!" he looked confused for a moment but still glared at me, "Flock Go!" They flew off, I watched for a few seconds. I heard a sound behind me, I turned quickly around to get a punch in the face, I staggered back a few feet

""Aaawww is little max all alone?" I knew that voice. I looked up to see.

"Why Ari, the last time I checked, I killed you, this is new." I glared grabbing my jaw.

"Jeb decided to bring me back, said he wants you to come back too."

"Well, I'm gonna have to say NO!"

"No is not the right answer," he pulled up a walkie talkie "Send in the Flyboys, now! It's been fun sis, but you need to either come quietly or get beaten to come."

"Well brother, I've decided on neither,"

I heard a different sound a whirring, I did a 360' I was surrounded by at least 50 of these flyboys.

"Have you changed your mind?" he asked coming up in the middle near me

"Not at all" I got into a fighting stance.

"Max, Max, Max you can try and fight, but we just keep coming," I watched all his movement "Now now max we can still do this the easy way or my flyboys here can beat you to a mere inch of life," I don't think I can beat them all I thought to myself.

"I wont be the one getting beaten up." I smirked, crap, I totally brought this upon myself, STUPID MAX!

_**Yes stupid Max**_

'Shut it voice'

"Are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna attack me you disgusting demon." huh weird, I don't know where that came from.

"How did you find out?" he demanded

I had know idea what he was talking about but I saw a hint of fear pass his eyes, I had to play along,

"I've always known" I glared at him

"Either way your coming" he took another step forward

"Who says" I already knew what was coming.

"Me. Flyboys get her, but don't kill her, just beat her to unconsciousness."

He jumped up, but I was already in action, I jumped straight towards him and kicked him in the chest with both feet, landing in a crouch, I heard the whirring sound behind me I jumped up again, missing a kick that would have taken a normal humans head off, I hit the next flyboy I saw, I hit him on the side of the head, I heard a crack,

"AAAAHH" I looked down and saw my knuckles were broken, I got hit in the gut and felt the air whoosh out of me, I fell to the ground, landing with a huff, I rolled over a foot landed right wear my face was. I jumped back into action, I ducked and jumped into the air , coming down and kicking a flyboy in the face, he fell to the ground, I almost cheered in glee, but I got hit in the back of the head and fell to the ground, I heard someone yell NO! but I Blacked out once again.

IM begging to get a review, even if your lazy, JUST DON'T BE LAZY REVIEW, like NOW1!!


	3. WHAT!

I left Bella at her house, I knew this would be dangerous, and I couldn't risk her getting hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters; neither do I own the maximum ride characters. (Oh how I wish I could)

EDWARDS POV

I left Bella at her house, I knew this would be dangerous, and I couldn't risk her getting hurt. I ran to my house, to meet up with the others, we were to all go to my meadow and help the angel. In Alice's vision she saw the angel fighting over 50 demons, she was outnumbered, we were to show up as soon as she got knocked out, and then leave, we could not risk getting exposed just yet.

I stopped next to Alice, on the front porch,

"How long," I asked

"She'll get knocked unconscious in 5 minutes, we'll get there when she does, you'll have to catch her, she is about 40 feet in the sky, and you'll lessen the impact."

I nodded,

"Let's go" I took off running, I was faster then the rest of my family that is probably why I'd be the one to catch her. I could hear the fight now, then it stopped, I saw some lightening in the trees, only a few more seconds, I dove through the trees. I saw the angel falling, "NO!" I jumped up at least 20 feet, she landed in my arms with a thump, I knew she would get bruises form my stone like arms.

I heard the thrashing and growls, my family were taking care of the demons. For 6 of us it would be simple, but for one lone angel, impossible.

"Carlisle" I said in a normal voice, he could hear me. Carlisle rushed over, bent down and started to examine her, I listened to his thoughts

'A deep head wound, some broken knuckles, and a couple of broken ribs, Apollyon, what have you done to yourself.' He thought, and then looked up at me I nodded. The rest of the family started to crowd around,

"A couple of the beasts flew away." Emmet said smugly

"The others should be coming…soon" Alice said. I laid the girl down gently,

"See you soon" we all turned and ran into the forest. We waited.

"They are here." We looked out through the trees where we had left the girl I caught the sight of them all through each others mind, now all we could do was listen.

"MAX!" the two girls called; I guess the young lady, was now called Max.

They landed gracefully, 4 of them slowly came forward, the furious young man, strode forward, his look went from furious to agony, then he went blank, I guess he was trying to hide his emotions. He dropped to his knees next to Max.

"Iggy" he said, another young man rushed over and did the exact same thing Carlisle did but differently, he touched everything. His eyes looked cloudy and unfocused, I think he's blind.

"She has a nasty head wound, probably will have a small concussion, 3 broken knuckles, and 2 broken ribs, she'll be up and walking around in no time" He took his hands back.

"4 minutes to be exact," Alice said

"Edward, maybe you should read there minds, to figure their new names out and see how they are holding up, poor dears." Esme told me to guess I should.

I opened my mind and got back 4 of there thoughts. I picked one out of the many starting with a very talkative girl.

'Oh my god, MAX, I cant believe she's hurt, I hope she is okay, Iggy said she would be, he is sorta like a doctor of course he would know god I love him. Ugh so much sadness, I can't hold it in any longer.'

"The boy who looked her over is named Iggy he is blind and I think it is the second eldest girl's thoughts I'm hearing, she might be an Empath, that's why she's crying she cant hold the pain in."

"I know how that feels." Jasper said

'Max is hurt but it's nothing bad, she'll be up and flying in a matter of hours, hopefully. Wow nudge isn't talking. I wonder if she is okay, I wish I could see if she is fine.'

"The Empathy's name is Nudge, I guess she is very talkative, you and she would get along great Alice" she playfully smacked me on the arm.

"Keep listening."

The next thoughts I heard were the next little girl,

'Okay Angel, you can be strong, Max would stay tough if it was one of us, okay mini report check. Nudge isn't talking, strange. Fang is emotionless, but sad. Iggy is blind, and Gazman, is trying not to freak out.'

"How ironic, the littlest girl has the name Angel." I heard Emmet chuckle.

'How sweet' Esme thought

"Who is the one feeling agony, I can tell they are all a little sad, but one is feeling a lot of agony, that must be what the girl is feeling. who is it?" poor Jasper, I already knew the answer

"The boy who got to her first, his name is Fang. He loves her. It hurts him to see her like this."

"Like someone else we all know." Rosalie muttered. I growled

"Now"

MAX POV

I groaned, damn those flyboys sure pack a punch

"Max?!" Fang? He is gonna be so mad.

"Fang? What happened?" I whispered, I sucked in a deep breath only to be cut off with pain, ribs.

"Damn," I muttered

"I also would like to know what happened."

I ignored him

"Damage report?"

"Well Miss Ride, you have a deep head wound, some broken knuckles, and a couple of broken ribs, nothing that can't be healed." Iggy said in a low doctor kind of voice.

I chuckled "Whatever ever Ig, nothing 2 day's wont fix,"

I tried to sit up, but Angel's body tackled into me. I winced but hugged her back.

"Max I'm so glad your okay. You can never do that to me again."

"Never again angel baby, I promise." Then they all dove at me, except Fang.

This time I couldn't hold it in I gasped and groaned quietly, only Fang heard it.

"GUYS," Fang snapped, and they all got up quickly,

"Sorry," they all said quietly.

"S'kay" I tried to stand but fang held me down. "Fang," I gave him a come on look.

"Fine" He helped me up, I swayed a little so I leaned on him. I looked around, all the flyboys were destroyed.

"Did you guys do this?" I asked bewildered.

"No." Fang answered.

"We thought you did." Gazzy said.

"No, they were a new breed; they were stronger, but not as smart."

I was grabbed by the shoulders and swung around to come face to face with a very angry Fang. Here come the fire works

"Damn it max, why did you do that, you are never allowed to have Angel control me like that. You could have been taken or even worse…" he stopped. He didn't have to finish, he was right I could have died.

My face turned to horror and then grief.

"I'm sorry." I put my arms around his waist and hugged him while my sobs choked through me. He hugged me back.

"Just don't ever do that again," He said rubbing soothing circles between my wings.

"Then everyone hugged me. Group Hug.

"We are all happy you're okay Max, we were scared when we came up and saw you laying there, I thought Fang was gonna have a heart attack, I didn't even speak…"

"Nudge." Iggy said. That stopped her for now.

"Hey Max now that your okay, what are we gonna do next."

I thought for second and answered truthfully

"I don't know Gazzy I guess we'll jus…"

_You will go to your new house._

"Ugh not now"

"What" Fang asked, I put my finger up, and then I set it on his shoulder in case I got any pain.

"What new house, if you haven't noticed, I don't own one" I said this all out loud

"A house?" Gazman asked

"Give her a second." Angel said. I smiled inside she acted like me a lot.

_**The house we have gotten you**__._

"You gave us a house!?" I half yelled.

_**Yes it is fully furnished it has clothes, is stocked with food, and has your necessities for **__school._

(Now I know that's kind of strange but I had to get the house some way. And this was the simplest.)

"Oh my Moses, you have got to be joking me, a house, and school, now this is just not happening."

I heard everyone gasp.

_**Oh but it is Maximum.**_

"But how?"

_**I can do anything**_

"Where is it then?"

_**In Forks,**_

And image cam into my mind I winced, and gripped tighter to Fang's shoulder, he put his arm around my waist.

"So we are supposed to just go there, and live there." I said leaning into Fang again; I could feel the exhaustion creeping on me now.

_**Yes Maximum, have a little life time, you need it for your destiny shall show itself soon.**_

I could feel he was leaving my mind

"NO wait, what do you mean?"

_**Soon Maximum**_

And then he was a gone.

"Max what is it?"

"The voice said something about living a little, and that he got us a furnished house, and we are signed up for school too. But this seems really fast don't you think? I mean who's the voice and how can he do all of this."

"Oh my god! School I'm so excited," Nudge started clapping and jumping up and down with Angel who was squealing. "Do we get to go shopping I love shopping, and we get to meet new people." She stopped; Iggy had his hand over her mouth.

"Where is it?" Iggy asked

"What?"

"The house"

"The voice showed me where, but I don't know, I think we should wait till tomorrow to go check it ouuuuu…Aaahhh. FANG!" I yelled, he had picked me up bridal style. Angel giggled.

"We'll check it out now, you need to rest and heal in a bed." He gave me the, you will listen to me look.

"Fine, it's about 15 miles away, go south 5 miles and then head south west for another 5 then west for the last 5. It's white and pale crème-ish color."

"U and A guys." I felt him jump up. I tried to fight my exhaustion

_Its okay Max you can fall asleep, I know where it is._

'Thanks Angel Baby'

_But if you don't wake up because of a concussion then it isn't my fault_

'Never"

Hey Fan people who are reading this

I'm SO FLIPING SRY…. I just want you to know that I go to a tech school and since we don't have a are computers yet, I do everything at home and have no time to write…but since I just finished a project and wont be getting another one till Monday I can type 2 chapters this weekend…not including this one.

I feel like a total ass for not putting anything up for a while when I promised I would.

But you guys know how it is to type and go to school.

But hey I had the strangest dream and I wrote something about It and I'm gonna put it on my profile so if you want to read it and tell me what you think it would be awesome…

REVIEW PLEASE I hope you like it


	4. THE HOUSE!

MAX POV

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I do not own Twilight or Maximum ride.

Authors Note: So this chapter is 9 pages long…so it took me a while to write…also I'm quite excited for school, so I'll write that on faster. Also this is kind of in-between. So it's got some stuff that's important but not all of it is. Have fun reading and they'll be going to school very soon.

MAX POV

I groaned, but not from pain from waking up. I stretched and could feel some of my bones cracking from the stretch. It felt good. My wounds were still sore. I pressed lightly on my ribs, with out opening my eyes, I winced a little, but now I could breathe. A hand gently took my hand away from my ribs.

"Stop touching them if they hurt."

I opened my eyes wide, and pounced on him, kissing him on the lips. But stopping, not remembering where I am. He looked confused on why we stopped. I looked around me. I was in a room now on the floor from pouncing on Fang. There was a bed, with a black comforter, and red pillows, a bookshelf, a desk with a computer, a door that was closed. 'Must be the closet.'

"What?" he asked

"Where are we?" I looked down at him, I noticed I was straddling him, I got up and did a 360.

"We're at the house, the voice told us to go to, remember." He looked worried.

"I remember but…" I switched words "How long was I out?"

He looked reluctant.

"Fang, how long," I took a step forward.

"2 days."

"Really, but how?"

"Well Iggy thinks' that you were in a healing like state."

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Well do you want a tour? I made sure to check everything, there is nothing suspicious about this house, but for the fact that we have a cop as a neighbor." He said the last part almost faster then Nudge.

"Wait, we have a cop as a neighbor, this isn't gonna go over well."

"I made Nudge and Angel go over there. They said it's only him and his daughter, Chief Charlie Swan, and Bella Swan, she's around are age. I guess she's a klutz, they said not to worry about the cop, that he is a, very laid back kind of guy."

I still wasn't cool with the idea but I gave up and just nodded, "Alright on with this tour."

"Okay so this is our room."

"We're sharing a room?"

"Yeah my clothes and your clothes are both in the closet, and nudge is mostly excited about that."

"What, the closet?"

"Yeah." He said  
"Why?" I asked.

"Just look for yourself."

I walked over to the closed door, put my hand on the handle, and opened it.

I gasped and then blinked a couple times.

"Oh my Moses." I whispered.

There were two sides; it was a walk in closet. One side was Fang's mostly all black, except some white shirts, huh, strange. Now my side was colorful and dark. It was too much. There was a dresser at the very end. I walked to the dresser and opened it. The top drawer, had what I would never believed I would ever own.

Lingerie

"Oh my Moses." I whispered again.

"Strange isn't it, there all the right sizes too. And Nudges closet is two times bigger then this." He said, making me jump and slam the drawer shut. He chuckled.

"I searched everything remember, even the closets, Nudge has it too."

"Wait. who is everyone sharing rooms with?" I knew the answer but I had to know.

"Gazzy and Angel have their own rooms, and NudgeandIggyaresharingaroom." He mumbled without pausing, but I caught it.

"Oh no, not when she has lingerie in a dresser drawer in her room, who knows what they would."

"Max, we are sharing a room"

"So…She's young."

"And we're not.

"But she's 15"

"And we're 17"

"Aren't you supposed to be taking my side?"

"I am always on your side." He came up and grabbed my hips and brought me closer.

"But Iggy would never do anything to Nudge, and we both trust them. But you can take the lingerie from her so they don't get tempted."

"Fine but any wrong doing, and you're in that roo…" Fangs lips were on mine before I finished the sentence, it started passionately, he pulled back resting his head on my forehead.

"Where is everyone?" I sighed

"Their downstairs, watching the wide array of movies that the house came with,"

"You know you've talked more then you've talked in the 17 years I've known you. Why is that?"

"I'm happy, your okay, we have a nice big house, our own rooms, and did I tell you the kitchen is well stocked."

At the mention of the kitchen my stomach growled, I smiled sheepishly and he smiled back, grabbing my hands and leading me out of the room and to a hallway.

"That is Gazzy's room," He opened the door, there was a large desk with blueprint paper. And a bed with a laptop on top of it, the walls were white and the bedspread was a dark blue.

"He better not blow anything up, near the house with a cop as a neighbor." Fang chuckled

He tugged me along to another door. And opened it,

"Angel's room,"

I looked inside and gaped, everything was pink, the walls, the bed, the desk, and a laptop.

"Are all her clothes pink too?" I had to ask

"Actually no, her clothes are around the same colors as yours."

Huh she was a mini me

_Duh…_ and then she mind giggled

I smiled,

"Stay out of my head Angel."

_Sorry_

"Next room?" I asked

"Next room," he stated

We went to the next door. He opened it and I stepped in.

The walls were a dark purple, and the bed spread was white. I walked to the closet. It was two times bigger then mine, Iggy had a small portion on one side. While Nudge had the rest.

"Whoa, is all I have to say to that."

I walked to the end of the closet quietly opening the top drawer, and pulled out all the lingerie.

I heard a two 'heys' come from downstairs. I ran into my room and shoved them under the bed. I walked back to Fang he stared at me with amusement.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing"

"Yeah yeah yeah, on with the tour, guide Fang."

He pointed to another room,

"Bathroom," he opened it. It was huge.

"Oh my Moses, again." I said, I walked into the bathroom, it was huge, bigger then my room, and nudges room, there were counters on either side, with huge mirrors, and a nice big shower with two shower heads on either side of the wall. I saw another door It must lead to our room.

"I'm so showering in there," I said walking out,

"There are two sides you know." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it lover boy." I walked past him towards the end of the hall some stairs were leading down; he grabbed my hand. I stopped a few steps from the bottom.

"What's with all the computers?" I asked just realizing every room had one.

"I don't know. Nudge checked their clean, she says she has never seen anyone use them."

'Strange' I kept walking. We stopped in a room, with a table.

"I guess you could call this the dining room, but not." He pointed to a bar like thing with some stools.

"Right there's the kitchen," he walked a little farther, and pointed again down another little hall.

"The front door." And we went through to another room. The flock was there sitting, Gazzy and Angel were so close to the Huge TV their faces were practically touching. Total was their too, his face fully compressed to the TV.

Nudge was sitting with her legs over Iggy's typing away on the computer. Iggy was leaning back staring at nudge. I smiled, and then my stomach growled.

"Hey Max, food's in the kitchen, we kind of made a mess. But it's there." Iggy said not turning his gaze away from nudge. I smiled inside.

My stomach growled again.

"Thanks Ig, and total back up from the TV a little before you go blind."

He hmphed and scooted back a little. I walked back through the dining room and into the kitchen.

My jaw dropped.

"I can't believe they actually made this mess."

"I'll make sure they pick it up."

"What exactly did they make?" I asked.

"Pizza, look in the fridge there should be a whole pan in there for you."

I went to the fridge and opened it, there on one of the shelves, a big pan of pizza.

I grabbed the pan.

"Yum"

Fang chuckled. I grabbed all the slices and shoved them on plate, and put them in the microwave.

"You know they'll cook faster if you take some off." He said grabbing me and making me lean on him.

"Yeah but then I'd have to wait twice, now I can just have them quick and easy." I said resting my head in between his collar bone and neck, perfect fit.

He laughed quietly. I almost felt sleepy. I closed my eyes and sighed.

He leant his head down to my ear, "sleep after you eat" he whispered softly.

"Maybe I'm not done healing. I'm still tired. Oh I forgot, what day is it?" and then I had an epiphany…please don't be Sunday.

"It's Sunday why?"

"Oh my Moses!"

…School.

"You know of the seventeen years I've known you, you've never said that before for so many times. So what's got you saying it this time?"

"School!"

"Yeah, that." He said looking guilty.

"Were you going to tell me?" I snapped

"I was."

"When"

He stopped took a deep breathe. "Actually Angel was gonna tell you in the morning, when we had to get up and ready."  
"Fang!" I turned around and glared. Then I slapped him, not on the cheek but the arm. He grabbed his arm in mock hurt

"Ouch…What was that for?"

"I can't believe you weren't going to tell me, you were just gonna make me worried, and stressed out!" I half yelled, and then I heard Iggy laughing,

"Shut it Iggy before I make you!"

I heard a gulp and I smiled.

"Well there's good news too."

Beep Beep Beep. Yay! Food's done. I went over to the microwave pulling out the heaping plate of pizza.

"Oh yeah and what's that." I said walking passed him and into the dining room. I set my food down then was swirled around to come face to face with him.

"We aren't brother and sister, so we can do this." He kissed me making my mind swirl.

"Oh brother!" Gazzy yelled

I pulled back. "No fair" I pouted, he smiled. He knew he won… For now.

I sat down, and started stuffing my face with pizza, it was so good. Fang had walked into the other room. I heard him talking but ignored him, savoring in the taste of Iggy's pizza. This was just all too weird.

_**It is strange for you now, but living normal should get easier**_

'Yeah for now it is' I kept eating, not wanting the kids to see me talking to the voice.

'It won't last.'

_**It will for now. Be happy.**_

'How can I be? This is not us'

_**But this is what you want. Is it not?**_

'You know me more then I know myself. You suck'

I swear I heard a laugh.

_**You are the oddest Maximum Ride.**_

"Yes, yes I am." I whispered. I said out loud to myself and the voice, but his presence was gone.

I sighed. Then yelped, I looked up to see Fang.

"You okay?

"Yeah" I said tiredly standing up, I heard him sigh and then walk up stairs. I went into the kitchen. I set my plate down into a huge pile of dishes.

I walked into the living room.

"Hey guys bed in 'What time is it?'

"9:30, you were asleep for a long time. We thought you'd be out for school." Gazzy said.

"About that, what's the word?" I asked Nudge.

"Fang and I are adopted, and we are named Krystal and Nick Hillers,"

"F-nick," Iggy whispered. We all chuckled at that.

"Any who, you and Iggy are brother and sister, names are Jeff and Max Ride Duh, Umm…Gazzy and Angel are brother and sister, and they are our cousins, it say's they're mom died so they came to live with their aunt, yours and Iggy's mom. Their names are…" She was cut off by Angel

"Heather and Robert Smith, what plain names,"

"Hmm. Kay, grades?" I asked

"Oh. We're in high school, I'm in 11th my age was raised a year so I wouldn't have to be in junior high.

"Can you do that Nudge?" I was worried she might get caught.

"Max, I look older then 16 I think I can handle. Plus you wouldn't make me go to 10th grade, I would look like a freak going out with a senior." She gasped, Iggy's eyes were on mine the entire time, I would do this for him.

"Fine what ever. Go on." I said closing my eyes and leaning up on the door frame.

She smiled then went on "Iggy, Fang and you are in 12th. Angel's in 4th and Gazzy is in 6th, we are supposed to get our schedules tomorrow." She said.

"What about parents wont they get suspicious we don't have parents?"

"Supposedly our 'mom' is some kind of traveler thing and she is gone a lot."

"Oh. Well bed in 20 I don't want us looking sleep deprived."

"Okay" Angel, Gazzy and total said in unison. I rolled my eyes and walked up stairs and into my room. Fang was there already laying down in his clothes humming a song I could barely make out. I walked over to the bed and laid down next to him.

"What are you singing?" I asked softly.

"Nothing, just a piano song I heard forever ago."

"Oh. You know I like this new talkative Fang, F-nick." I chuckled.

"Well don't get used to it. It'll only be around you."

I kissed him and got up quickly as to not get tempted. Fang pouted.

"Where are you going?" he asked jutting his lower lip out.

I almost caved into him, but I had to hold my ground. "Shower then sleep." I said walking out the room.

"I'll be in here." He said mumbling, was more like it..

I left the room and went to the bathroom; I was still awed by how big it was. I grabbed a towel from the shelf next to the door. I went over and turned on both shower heads to get maximum heat. He he Maximum.

I got in and the water was scalding but it had no effect, it felt so good, loosening my muscles and making my sore spots just disappear. I saw some Lavender shampoo, I opened and took a whiff, it smelt good, I used it. After doing all my washing and other things, I got out wrapped my self up in a towel, and walked back to my bedroom. I could hear the light breathing of my sleeping flock. I smiled and walked into my room shutting the door. I turned around to see a shirtless Fang and me in just a towel. My jaw dropped to see how good his body looked. He turned around and caught me gawking, I blushed, and put my head down.

I looked up to see his expression, and he was doing the face I just did. He saw me watching him and he blushed. Whoa Fang just blushed. I put my head back down and then walked into the closet. I grabbed some underwear from the dresser and found some comfy pj shorts and tank top to wear for bed. 'I was thinking while I was dressing, I can fight a horde of Erasers, but Fang I cant do anything, he is like my weakness.' I went out drying my hair with the towel. Fang was in the bed lying down. With his arm over his eyes, I smiled and threw the towel on the floor; I crawled in next to him and kissed his arm, before curling up in a ball next to him. He turned on his side and put his arm over me, gripping me tightly. I fell asleep to his heart beat. My last thought.

'I'm so not ready for school.'

REVIEW…

"Should they fund out what the Cullen's on the first day of school, or later?"

REVIEW to tell me PLEASE


	5. SCHOOL Part1

SCHOOL

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, nor do I own the characters and story of maximum ride.

To the **readers please Read: **Okay so if this is weirdly written to you or is to fast, or if the characters are to way out of character then please do tell, I would actually like to know.

SCHOOL!? Part 1

Max POV

"Maaaaax, Maaaaax." I groaned. No. More. Sleep.

"MAX!" Nudge yelled.

"What" I whined out.

"School!" They all yelled. I wanted to yell No. but I knew I couldn't this is what the voice wanted me too do, live a normal life, school is normal.

"Fine I'm up," I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then stretched.

I got up, and shooed them all out of the room.

"But Max!" Nudge whined, "I need to help you get dressed, you'll totally use your closet wrong." She said giving me puppy eyes, even though she was a teenager she could still do them.

"Fine Nudge, you can choose my outfit, but nothing else." I said annoyed.

"Yay!" she said squealing. She ran past me and went into my closet. I left and went downstairs her choosing would keep her busy for at least 20 minutes,

"Hey Max?" Angel asked stepping right in front of me.

"Yeah Angel baby." I said smiling at her. But stopped when I saw something in her eyes, OH NO!

"Can I do your hair? PLEAASSEE!!" She said putting her puppy eyes on me. OH GOD NO! I will not live this day.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said but she was already up the stairs and squealing with Nudge, I knew she was in on it. I walked into the kitchen with a laughing Iggy and a confused Fang.

He gave me the 'what' look.

"Dress up Max" I said and sat down on a stool.

"What's for breakfast Ig?" I asked.

"Eggs and toast," he said placing a loaded plate in front of me.

"Mmmm!" I was halfway through. When Nudge came and grabbed me and started yanking me to the stairs.

"Nudge!" I yelled, but we were already in the bathroom. Iggy was now laughing again very hard and even Fang had a smirk on his face.

"Here put this on, and if you don't I'll have Angel make you." She said throwing me some clothes. I glared at her, but did as she asked.

I put on the outfit not even looking at it. I was just pulling the zipper up when Gazzy walked in, disgruntled and hardly awake. He walked past me and to the toilet, I stared at him wide eyed, he didn't even see me.

He lifted the seat up… "Ahem" I cleared my throat to get his attention. He turned to me and then his eyes widened, and he booked it out the door. I was now laughing hysterically, and Angel was too. I heard Nudge ask what's so funny. I ignored the answer. I went to the sink and started to brush my teeth, when I felt something or someone start to brush my hair. "Ugh, you guys suck."

"Yet you love us" Angel said. I smiled at that. I watch them straighten my hair paper straight they put my bangs in front, and even clipped them a little. They asked nicely if they could put some soft make up on, I said fine with out even a wine. As soon as they were done, they rushed me to my room. They both raced into the closet. I heard Angel squeal in delight.

"Here Max we found you the perfect shoes." They came out with something black and colorful. They each lifted a shoe up, and my jaw dropped, seriously to the floor. High heeled boots.

"You guys can't expect me to walk in those." I said

"You'll be fine" they threw them at me and started to walk out. Angel turned back,

"Put them on." It was a command, I couldn't go against. I put them on and did all the clasps. I got up a little shakily, but once I started walking I was fine. I walked towards the door, but stopped, there was a full length mirror and I finally looked at myself.

Me Maximum Ride, actually looked good. I was wearing tight black skinny jeans, with my colorful heels, and a with a white off the shoulder shirt that hung down like silk, then my eyes were an ashy black that made my blue eyes burst with colors they never had, my straight hair accented my face, and my lips were even fuller then before. I looked gorgeous.

I was pulled out of my reverie by Fang.

He walked in wearing, black pants, some vans, and a very tight vans shirt, and a purple jacket.

"Hey…" he stopped when he saw me. "You look, gorgeous."

I smiled and blushed. He walked up to me and put his hand on my cheek I leaned on it.

"If I kissed you would it ruin your beauty?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" I said smiling a small smile. He leaned in and kissed me. Even in my heels he was a little taller. We stopped the kiss. He pulled back and then opened his eyes.

"Still beautiful," He grabbed my hand and kissed it, before bringing both or hands down.

"Was their something you needed?" I asked looking down to see a long white jacket.

"Nudge told me to bring your jacket, she thinks it's gonna rain and she said her jacket would look good with your outfit."

"And does it?"

"Anything would look good on you." He said smiling.

"Max it's time to go." Gazzy yelled from the other side of the door.

"Okay" I yelled back.

"Let's go learn." I said sarcastically. He smirked. And we left the room together. When we got to the stairs I grabbed on to Fang for support, realizing very quickly I didn't need it. We walked downstairs. Gazzy saw me first.

"Whoa Max!" he said jaw hanging down. Then he remembered this morning and ran into the other room, Angel Nudge and I smiled.

"Yay! Max you look hot." Nudge said looking happy with her work.

"So hot" Angel said also looking proud

"Wow!" Iggy, said. I guess Angel sent an image of me to Iggy.

"Thanks guy's are we going now or what?" I said blushing a little.

"Yes!" Nudge yelled we started to walk outside when fang veered me to a door right next to the front door.

"What are we doing?"

"Another surprise." Fang stated, he opened it and walked in first, he turned on the light and I gasped. There right in front of me was a hummer, a gas guzzler, a monster machine.

"Oh My Moses." Then everyone started laughing. Except Fang.

"So who's gonna drive this monster?" I asked, because it wasn't me.

"I am" Iggy said with a serious face. I started to laugh, and then everyone joined in.

"I'll drive; I think we should wait till you drive Max." Fang said smiling a little bit.

"Fine let's go." I said going around to the passenger door.

"Here Max," Angel said handing me. A black leather back pack, that was actually cute.

"It's got pens and notebooks inside." she said

"Thanks Angel baby." I said

"You welcome," she said jumping into the back, with Gazzy.

I got into the passenger seat, I practically had to jump.

"Do we know where the kids school are?" I asked Fang

He nodded.

"We went while you were sleeping, we did a search on our school and their school, and they're clean." Iggy answered.

We were sitting their with Nudge's silent chatter to Iggy about school for the only noise. We pulled up to Angel's and Gazzy's school. I got out with Fang and the younger kids. It was slightly moist outside, and Nudges jacket was keeping me warm, thankfully I didn't fall getting out of the car.

I held on to Angel's and Fang's hand

"Excited Angel, I'm excited from Nudges Excitement."  
"I'm a little scared." Angel

"Why Hun?" I asked stopping and letting go of Fangs hand to lean in front of Angel, Gazzy stopped too.

"Because, what if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you everyone does, and if they don't they'll have to answer to me." I said.

"And Me" Gazzy said too.

I looked at Fang.

"Me too" Fang said.

"See nothing to be afraid of. Now are we okay?" I asked in a general voice.

"Sir yes sir." She giggled out.

I stood back up and grabbed Fang's hand and he led us to the office. When we walked in we were greeted by warm air, and a very old looking woman.  
"Ah, you must be the new family that moved here." She said looking us all up and down.

"Yes ma'am" I said. "Hi I'm Maximum ride." She stuck her hand out, but Fang grabbed it and shook, she was old she could die anytime, something I did not want to know.

"You can call me Ms.Lankford."

"Okay Ms. Lankford, this is Robert and Heather." I said bringing Gazzy and Angel from behind me and putting them in front.

"Are you their mom?" she asked looking very curious.

"Oh No, I'm their cousin," I then leaned over the counter to her.

"You see Ms. Lankford, They're mom recently passed away, so they came to stay with us, and my mom would have come to help but she is traveling right now." I pulled back she had a sad face on.

"Oh the poor dears let me help you to their classes." She said walking around the counter and leading us outside, it was raining now. Not very hard, we stayed under the overhang.

"Now Robert is in Mrs. Tina's room, she uses her first name instead of her last, she's quite young. Ah here we are. She opened the door, and went in she came out a minute later, with a sad looking teacher, she must have told her. The teacher was young and tall.

"Hi there Robert, I'm Mrs. Tina I will be your 6th grade teacher, now class hasn't started yet but your welcome to come in and sit down so you get your surroundings."

Gazzy smiled at her then turned to me. I nodded and he went inside with the teacher.

"Mrs. Tina might be young but she is very sweet. Now Heathers room. She is in 4th grade, Ms. Tweeny. She isn't as young as Mrs. Tina, but nowhere near as old as me," she said chuckling I laughed along with her. We walked past a couple buildings I looked down at Angel her eyes were taking in everything. Looking for get away, that's my girl. We walked into a room; a couple of girls were surrounding one girl's desk, when they saw Angel they all smiled.

'They're thinking nice things.' She thought to me. We walked past the little girls and to the teacher in the front of the room.

"Ms. Tweeny,"

"Hi Ms. Lankford."

"You have a new student in your class; her name is Heather Smith," She then whispered something into the teacher's ear, and the teacher got a sad face, but covered it with a quick smile. Ms. Lankford nodded at us and then walked out of the room.

"Hi Heather, why don't you go set your backpack up on ring number," she paused looking down. "17 and then meet some of your classmates while I talk to your cousins. Kay?"

"Okay." Angel said walking away.

"Now Mrs. Ride, and Mr." she paused again

"Hiller" Fang said.

"Please Ms. Tweeny call us Max and Nick."

"Oh Kay, well Max and Nick, this class is a normal 4th grade class, and I want to say my condolences for your aunt."

"Thank you, but if you don't mind, Heather is still a little sore about that, so if you could" I didn't go on. I didn't want Angel questioned, so this would make it easier.

"Of course, but very quickly are you adopted Nick, since you look nothing like your sisters," she said her eyes zoning down to our entwined hands.

"Yes, I was adopted about a year ago with my sister, Krystal, we are in no way related."

"Oh okay. Well Heather will love this school, it is very nice." She said smiling. I smiled back.

"I'm sorry Ms. Tweeny, but Nick and I have to go, we don't want to be late to our first day."

"Of course not dears, have a nice day." She said turning around to the board, I walked back to angel where she was talking to some girls, all at a mile a minute.

"Heather" I asked tapping her shoulder, she turned around and smile brightly.

"We're going sweetie, we'll pick you up right after school, okay?"

"Okay Max. Love you." She said hugging me and then Fang.

I grabbed Fang's hand and walked out of the class, turning around to look back at her, she was squealing with the little girls.

I smiled and walked out.

"Okay?" Fang asked, while we were leaving the school.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about them already,"

"Don't be they're as smart as you and me." He said giving me his famous Fang smile, I almost swooned.

"Kay" I said breathless. He chuckled and put his arm around me and rubbed. A lot of parents walking up to the school were staring I kept my eyes down. We walked back to the car. Iggy and Nudge pulled back very quickly and sat their. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice try guys." I said smirking at Nudge. She blushed. "Okay let's get to school."

"So how's the little kids school?"

"Weird, all the parents were staring at us." I said smiling.

Iggy laughed and Nudge giggled. We made it to the high school, in less then 2 minutes,

"Wow Fang drive fast, did we?"

"This car is a fun car." He said shrugging. I did a 360, after getting out of the car. This and some shiny silver car were the nicest cars in the lot.

"Let's get this over with." Said Fang grabbing my hand, we started to walk to where the office was, everyone stared at us. Iggy was behind us with Nudge. She was whispering too softly for a human to hear, but not for us. Fang glared at every guy that stared at me, I smiled at that. A girl smiled at Fang a little too friendly, I glared at her so hard, I thought she was gonna run. Fang chuckled and put his arm around my waist, Iggy doing the same to Nudge, she smiled at that.

We got to the office. A lady with frizzy red hair was sitting there behind the counter.

"Ahem," Nudge said she looked up and her jaw dropped, 'jeez where's Angel's mind reading when you need it.' I smiled at her, and almost busted up laughing when she eyed Fang, Eeew she was like old.  
"Hi I'm Max ride, this is my brother Jeff ride, and this is Krystal and Nick Hillers. We're new here and we were wondering if we could get our schedules."

"Ah yes, I'm Ms. Cope. They are right…..here." she pulled out some papers.

"Here you go." She handed us the wrong names I switched with Nudge and the boy's switched.

"Also as you can tell my brother, is blind, and I was wondering if he could be switched into all of Nick's classes."

"Oh I see, well let me see what I can do, one moment." She said turning to the computer typing a few buttons and clicking. Then the printer buzzed. And a paper came out.

"Well here you go, also," she handed us some more papers. "These are for your teachers to sign. If you can have them read this for Jeff then they'll understand the change." She said handing us the papers to us and the extra to Nick. He just nodded to her.

"Have a nice day and bring the signatures back after class."

"Bye and Thanks" I said smiling and walking out of the office. Me and Nudge started bursting out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Iggy asked looking at Nudge.

"That lady was checking Fang out it was hilarious." Then she burst into another fit of laughter, causing me to laugh again, people were staring at us, and Fang was glaring and looking away. I composed my laughing and rubbed his hand with mine.

"So what classes did you guys get?"

"Yay! I have Art," Nudge squealed jumping up and down. I looked down and saw her in heeled black boots, how she does that I have no idea.

I looked down at my schedule.

1stAmerican LiteratureMs. Blake

2ndTrigonometry Ms. Tosh

3rd Spanish 4 Ms. Bermudez

4thHistory Mr. Cheng

**LUNCH**

5thBiology Mr. Mason

6thFoods 1 Mrs. Fleming

7thGym Coach Clapp

"Three of the same classes," Fang said.

"What classes?" I asked a little excitement in my voice.

"1st, 5th and 7th." He said

"Oh thank god, I don't have gym alone."

Then Nudge started busted up laughing.

"What?" Iggy asked smiling at Nudge

"She has Foods 1" then they both started to laugh.

"What ever you guys suck," then the bell rang

"Oh No I'm late for dance." She kissed Iggy then ran off. Iggy smiled.

Fang grabbed my hand and Iggy's shoulder.

"Come one love bird let's go." Iggy blushed. We all headed to the English building. We walked in and everyone stared. The guy's stared at me, and the girls eyes were on Fang then on my hand holding Fangs. I rolled my eyes and then walked up to the teacher.

"Hi I'm Max Ride I'm new. This is my brother Jeff, and Nick Hiller. Also can you sign these?" I handed her the slips and she signed them fast and then gave them back.

"Hi I'm the American Lit teacher Ms. Blake." She said smiling sticking out her hand, I ignored it and Fang and Iggy shook it.

"Well, why don't you all introduce yourselves and something you like? Then max you can sit next to Alice. Alice, raise your hand," a girl jumping up and down waved at me. I smiled. 'Huh weird'

"And Nick, you and Jeff can sit behind Alice and Max in the empty table." She said smiling then gesturing us to introduce ourselves. I went first.

"Hi I'm Max Ride. And I like..."Oh no what do I like. "sleep"

Iggy went next

"Hi, I'm Jeff Ride and I like Cooking." Some people were confused, even the teacher, I smirked. Fang went next.

"I'm Nick Hiller, and I like Max." I blushed and looked at him with wide eyes. I smiled and then we all walked to the desks were assigned. I sat next to Alice.

"Hi I'm Alice" she said sticking her hand out. I took it automatically.

"Max" I said shaking her hand, with out thinking. I took it back quickly, taking a second to realize there was no knowing. 'She had no death' she was like us. I must have looked horrified at her. I could see the confusion in her eyes, yet she just kept smiling. I looked at Fang, he looked worried. I looked back to Alice when she started to talk.

"I have to tell you that I love your outfit, where did you get it?"

"My closet," I replied laughing, I didn't even force it after I found out about that. She laughed too. "I don't know where my uh…my mom got it for me." After that we ignored the teacher and just talked.  
"So you and your family have to eat lunch with my Family, they'll just love you."

"Umm…I'll have to ask, but I'll see you in the cafeteria." I said smiling. I didn't even have to force it.

"Okay, see you then," Then she hugged me, I would have pushed her away, but she had already gone. I stared at the door awed. Fang came up to me.

"You okay? I'm sorry you had to find that out." He said rubbing my back. Guilt was there too, for not stopping it. I couldn't say anything, I was so confused. So I whispered something I haven't said since I found out I couldn't see the flock's death.

"There was nothing, she doesn't have a death."


	6. SCHOOL Part 2

Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters just the story line. Kind of.

A TOUCH!

Alice POV

**Alice Vision**

"_Hi I'm Alice" I said sticking my hand out to the angel._

"_Max" she said taking my hand in hers she took it back quickly, looking shocked at first then confused. I kept smiling at her, but I couldn't keep the confusion out of my eyes. It must be because my hands are cold. She looked at the boy sitting behind her very briefly, he looked worried. Her eyes averted back to me._

"_I have to tell you that I love your outfit, where did you get it?" I said looking at her shoes._

"_My closet," she said laughing, I laughed too. "I don't know where my uh…my mom got it for me." She lied. We ignored the teacher and just talked. She gave some confused glances at me and Fang.  
"So you and your family have to eat lunch with my Family, they'll just love you." I said jumping up and down._

"_Umm…I'll have to ask, but I'll see you in the cafeteria." She said smiling._

"_Okay see you then," I hugged her really quickly I felt the bumps under her shirt. She gave some confused glances to me and Fang. I disappeared from the vision. The boy she looked at, came up to her right after I left._

"_You okay? I'm sorry you had to find that out." He said rubbing her back softly. She looked confused then whispered._

"_There was nothing, she doesn't have a death." Max whispered._

**End of Vision**

And then I was brought back to the real world.

"What did you see" Jasper asked, I looked at Edward's face in the mirror, he looked confused. I was the same.

"I have no death." I whispered.

"What's that mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Max, the Angel, we were in first period, and she touched my hand and pulled back really quickly she looked shocked, then confused, after that she was fine, but I left the vision, and Max was talking to Fang, and he said I'm sorry you had to see that. Max just said 'There was nothing, she doesn't have a death.' That was it."

"What's it mean? You don't ever die? There's a plus." Emmet said, getting a smack on the head by Rosalie. "Owe! Rose, what was that for?" she just smirked,

"I don't know, but I'll watch her in class." Then I switched my mood all together.

"I'm so excited" I said jumping up and down in the seat.

"What about this time?" Emmet asked.

"I have three of the Angels in my first period, Max is beautiful, and her outfit is perfect, we'll have to go shopping." I said jumping up and down in the car.

"Honey, take the excitement down a notch, your even making me excited." My soul mate Jasper said.

"Sorry," I could tell everyone was still a little angst over my vision, I am too.

(A/N: Okay to lazy to finish the car ride. On to the class.)

I walked into class, a little early. I sat there watching the vision from earlier replay over and over again, I was pulled out, with a vision of the teacher saying my name and telling me to wave.

I pulled out of my vision, and then they walked in. I smiled and jumped up and down in my seat, I saw the teacher stick out her hand only Iggy and Fang shook it. The teacher said my name after that and told me to wave at Max, I did, very excitedly, she smiled, and they introduced themselves.

All the guys were smiling, I snickered, at that, Fang was holding her hand very tightly and glaring at all the guys, I saw Lauren and some of her friends zone in on their entwined hand. I smiled, knowing no one was getting through them. I listened to their likes.

"Hi I'm Max Ride, and I like" she paused thinking for something. "Sleep"

Then Iggy went next, "Hi' I'm Jeff Ride and I like cooking," I laughed softly to myself. Everyone looked confused. Then Fang next,

"I'm Nick Hiller, and I like Max," I almost said Awe out loud. Iggy and Fang came and sat behind me, when Max came, I stuck out my hand already knowing she was going to automatically take it.

"Hi I'm Alice." I said smiling,

"Max" she said automatically taking my hand, she took it back instantly, I didn't even brake my smile, I still had confusion in my eyes, I watched her look shocked then confused, she looked at Fang, he looked worried.  
"I have to tell you that I love your outfit, where did you get it?" I said looking at her shoes.

"My closet," she said laughing, I laughed too. "I don't know where my uh…my mom got it for me." She lied, oh well I'll ask her later again, we were gonna become very good friends. After that we ignored the teacher and just talked. She did gave Fang and I some confused glances.  
"So you and your family have to eat lunch with my Family, they'll just love you." I said jumping up and down. After I was done packing up my props.

"Umm…I'll have to ask my family, but I'll see you in the cafeteria." She said smiling.

"Okay see you then," I hugged her really quickly I felt the bumps under her shirt. Then I left quickly but stayed so I could hear them talk.

"You okay? I'm sorry you had to find that out." I could hear the guilt in his voice.

She whispered so softly, I could hardly hear.

"There was nothing, she doesn't have a death."

I listened for anything else but Fang was just confused. I started to walk to my next class in a dazed state, thinking of the words. I bumped into someone. 'Oh god now I'm so zoned out, I just bumped into someone. Me Alice Cullen bumped into someone.' I looked up to see another of the Angels, 'Edward its Nudge. Yay! A new shopping buddy' I thought to him.

"I'm sorry about that, I was zoning out a little."

"It's alright; I wasn't looking where I was going anyway. I'm kind of lost actually can you help me? I'm looking for Mr. Finner's room." She said looking down at a paper.

"Oh yeah, it's this way, I'll show you. I'm Alice"

"Krystal," she said.

We turned to head to the math class.

"Oh my Moses, I love your shoes, where'd you get them?" she asked squealing. "Are they designed by Michael Kors?" she squealed again.

"Yes," I squealed out. I looked down at hers, they were too. "Aaah yours are too." Then we both squealed,

"Oh my goodness you have to meet my sister Rosalie, she would love you. You have to eat lunch with my family today." I said.

"I'd have to ask my family, but I'll definitely sit with you even if I have to drag Jeff with me." She said smiling hugely.

"Wait, Jeff Ride?" I asked already knowing the answer. I just had to act the part.

"Yeah, have you met him?"

"He's in my first, with the rest of your family, I asked Max if she would eat with me she said she'd meet me their, this is exciting I've now met you both." I said smiling hugely. We talked a little about our families mostly about our boyfriends, or her boyfriend but my husband but she doesn't know that…yet.

"So here's your class,"

"Oh I hope I didn't make you late, this was a lot farther away then I thought."

"Its okay I had fun talking to you, now we have to go shopping, le's go tomorrow," I said jumping up and down.

"Okay, I'm excited." She said jumping up and down a little.

"Me too, I'll see you at lunch,"

"Yeah bye" she said turning away and walking into class.

I watched her walk into class. And then used vampire speed to make it to my next class, I walked into the class human speed, and sat down just as the bell was ringing. I smiled inwardly at myself.

Edwards POV

"There was nothing, she doesn't have a death."

I heard the words, going through Alice's head. Hopefully she doesn't make a deal about this in lunch.

'Oh god now I'm so zoned out, I just bumped into someone. Me Alice Cullen bumped into someone.' I saw another of the Angels in Alice's head.

'Edward It's Nudge. Yay! A new shopping buddy' I smiled at that,

"What are you smiling at?" Bella asked. I turned my smile down to her.

"Alice thought something, exciting. She is making one of the new students a shopping buddy, I think your going to get a break." I said watching Bella's face fill with joy.

"Does that mean no Bella Barbie?" she asked excitedly

"For now yes." I said. Smiling at her excitement

"Then for now I'll be excited. Who was the student?"

"Krystal Hiller she's a junior, they bumped into each other, and Alice is now showing her to her classroom."

"Wait did you just say Alice bumped into someone, and it wasn't on purpose?" she looked shocked at this.

"Yes and no."

"What was she thinking about?" Ah, my Bella so observant. I hadn't told her about them yet, so I'll have to go around this subject lightly. I stopped outside of her classroom.

"She was thinking of the other new students actually."

"Oh, I guess that would take her mind out of everything, I bet she was thinking of a hundred different ways of dressing them up." She said smiling that it wasn't her in that thought.

"Knowing Alice, yes." I said. I traced her face with the back of my hand "Have fun in class."

"I'll try" she smiled. I watched her turn and enter the class before leaving. I heard Max thoughts as I was going.

'Okay so two theories A: either this Alice chick isn't gonna die at all, or B: my flipping curse of a power doesn't work on her. A or B, B or A, AB, BA, Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid, this is gonna be stuck in my brain all day.' I thought about her theory's, hoping for the 1st one more then the second, because if it didn't work it still meant that, Alice could die, we just wouldn't know when. Unless Alice see's it.

Max POV

I left Fang outside of the class, he and Iggy were walking away, and I could tell they were both shocked and confused when I told them I couldn't see Alice's death, hell I felt the same. I can't believe I just grabbed her hand. Usually I shy away from someone's open skin, Urg. Okay so two theories, A: either this Alice chick isn't gonna die at all, or B: my flipping curse of a power doesn't work on her. A or B, B or A, AB, BA, Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid, this is gonna be stuck in my brain all day. I walked into class, History. Ugh I hate school, especially this class. I mean History practically repeats itself, like, introducing myself, over and over again.

'Hi I'm Max, oh and then you can't forget the liking thing, I like cookies.' Whatever, that class passed quickly, next was, oh my Moses, not Math, and it's trig isn't that a hard class, I'm so not smart enough. I tried to leave quickly but a boy with oily hair and bad face acne blocked me.

"Hi I'm Erik," he said putting his hand out, what's with the shaking of hands, just because I couldn't see Alice's death doesn't mean I was gonna try with someone else. I put my hands in my jacket pockets, he took the hint thankfully.

"Max," I said going around and walking away.

"Hey do you need help finding your class?" he asked walking up to me again.

"No I have it." I said walking away again. Thankfully he didn't follow. Stupid overly friendly people, especially guys, I swear.

I heard someone laugh next to me as I walked past a couple. I ignored them and went into the class. I hate Math. I went up to the teacher,

"Hi I'm Max, I'm new here. I was wondering if you could sign this."

"Ah yes," he said. He looked me up and down, I wanted to punch him. He took my slip and signed it handing it back to me, I nearly touched him but didn't.

"I'm Mr. Varner, sit right back there, and when the students come in, then introduce your self, and tell us a little about yourself." He said smiling. Eww, gross, I nearly gagged. I have to remind myself never to let Nudge make me hot again.

"Okay," I turned around and walked back to my seat, I could feel his eyes on me, ugh gross.

I sat there for a few minutes. Until a girl came in and broke my spacing out trance, she was pale and she tripped into her seat, she blushed and looked around. I wonder if she was a klutz. She looked at me, I smiled. Then another girl came and sat in front of her, she was short and she had puffy curly hair. She looked at me for a second then turned to the pale girl. She was whispering softly. I could hear with my extra sensitive hearing.

"That must be the new girl. I heard she was going out with her brother. Isn't that called ingest?" Oh My Moses, she was talking about me, what a…a…a Ugh there is nothing that goes with this girl. I heard the teacher in the background, "Class we have a new student. Max if you can introduce yourself and something's about you." I almost rolled my eyes. I was still mad.

I stood up and everyone looked at me, even the girl, the pale girl looked upset.

"Hi, I'm Max Ride, and I live here with my brother, and our cousins, and our adopted family." I made sure adopted, was fully out there. I sat down after that. I heard the teacher start talking about math, I turned to the girl and she was still staring, at me.

"You know, you should probably gossip quieter, anyone could hear your annoying voice, and its incest, not ingest you twit, and he isn't my brother, He's my boyfriend, so shut your mouth, before I shut it for you." I whispered, so only her and the pale girl could hear. She looked shocked and the frightened I glared at her. And she turned to the front. I looked at the pale girl to see if she wanted to say anything to me. She was grinning, and looking down. I smiled a little and turned to the teacher. I didn't listen. After the class bell rang, I got up and picked all my stuff up, the girl I snapped at glared at me, and left quickly I smiled a smug grin.

"Hi, I'm Bella, I'm really sorry about Jessica. She can be a twit sometimes." I looked up to see the pale girl was talking to me.

"No, big." I said. She smiled at me,

"Do you need help finding your next class?" I almost said no, but went for the nicer way, she was nice to me.

"Umm…Yeah that would be great. I have Spanish 4 next, Ms. Bermudez."

"Oh. I have her too. Also Jessica does too. Sorry about that still."

"It's okay." We walked out of the class. Bella walked out and turned to the guy leaning up against the wall. My jaw dropped, he was hot. I shut my jaw with a snap. He looked at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes. He wasn't as hot as Fang though. I smiled at that. I walked up to Bella.

"Edward this is Max Ride. Max this is Edward Cullen."

"Hi" I said.

"Hello" He said too, grabbing Bella's hand almost protectively.

"So we should get to Spanish." I said.

"Yeah, Max is in my Spanish class and trig class." she said while starting to walk to our class. Then he brought up the twit girl

"I saw Jessica storm out of class what happened to her?"

Bella started to laugh, I chuckled.

"She said rude things about Max, it was very mean." Bella said frowning. Edward did not like her frowning.

"What happened then?" he asked, trying to turn her frown back up.

She smiled before starting, "Oh, then while Max was talking about her self she emphasized her word on adopt," good I'm glad some one caught that. "When she sat down, she whispered yelled at Jessica, correcting her English, and saying she's a twit and has an annoying voice." Then she started to laugh again. Edward chuckled. We paused outside the door,

"I'll see you inside Bella I have to go talk to the teacher," I said. 'More like giving them time.' I walked in, that class sped by, I found out that Alice and Edward are brother and sister, I wondered through the rest of the class if he can die. I wouldn't test that theory on Bella. For all I know the Cullen's could not be human, but that's strange of course their human, hopefully.

"So are you eating lunch with us?" Bella asked, while packing her stuff up.  
"Maybe I'd have to ask the FAM. Can't make decisions with out them," We walked out of class and were met by Edward again. How does he get to her class so fast? I ignored the question. We walked quietly to the cafeteria. I saw Nudge jumping excitedly.

"Hey Krystal" Using our codenames. I said walking up to her.

"Hey, Max, oh my goodness I met the nicest person to day." Here comes the speediness. "Her name was Alice and webumpedintoeachotherandthenwetalkedabouteachothershoes, andwehadthesamedesigner, anditsoamazing, weevenplannedashoppingday, andthensheaskedmetoeatlunchwithherandisaidi'dhavetoaskbutitwasamostdefinitly. So can we?" she didn't even have to breathe hard.

I looked at Edward and Bella, they were shocked, and I almost started laughing.

(For those who couldn't read that here it is. Her name was Alice and we bumped into each other and then we talked about each others shoes, and we had the same designer, and its so amazing, we even planned a shopping day, and then she asked me to eat lunch with her and I said I'd have to ask but it was a most definitely. So can we?")

"Alice asked me too; actually this is her brother, Krystal Edward, Edward Krystal."

"Hi" Nudge said still bubbling

"Hello"

"And this is Edward's girlfriend Bella, Bella Krystal, Krystal Bella."

"Hi" Bella said.

"Hi" Nudge repeated. "Where are Jeff, and Nick? I haven't seen them all day." She asked looking around.

I would have said something except she squealed,

"There they are." She said jumping up and down.

"Jeff and Nick they're the boyfriends," I said to Bella and Edward, Bella nodded.

They walked up to us; Iggy went to Nudge and wrapped his arm around her, almost as protectively as Edward did with Bella's hand. Fang did the same. I rolled my eyes, "Boy's." I mumbled softly, Nudge and Bella laughed, all the guys, shrugged.

"So Alice from first period," I started saying to Fang and Iggy "well it looks like she invited us twice to eat lunch with her, I think we should" I said in a demand to them but to others it would just sound like words. They nodded and Nudge looked confused but nodded. "Okay guess we are eating lunch with you," I said to Edward and Bella, "Lead the way" I gestured, Bella smiled and they took lead going into the cafeteria. I swear it was creepy, we walked in and everyone went silent, you could hear a fly buzz, or even crickets. I mean everyone stared at us. Bella shrunk into Edward, Fang tightened his hold on me, and Iggy moved his arm to Nudge's waist. We walked to the line and conversations started.

"Weird." I said,

"Wasn't it, I mean could anyone else here crickets." Nudge said laughing. We all laughed with her, Fang smiled a bit. But was still staring at any guy looking at us, I captured his attention, giving him the 'Do not worry look', I smiled at him and took his arm off my shoulder and putting it around my waist, I leaned on him for support and we walked like that through the line. Till we reached the food part, we each grabbed a tray making me and Fang separate. We got the normal amount of food. We were trying to be normal people. We walked to a table in the far corner, some people were already there, Alice was jumping in her seat next to a beautiful blonde boy, across from them was, a gorgeous blonde girl, oh Moses I cold feel the selfishness just radiating off of her. Edward chuckled from in front of me. Next to her was a huge guy, I could practically feel Fang tense from behind me. Great testosterone war, Edward chuckled again. We reached the table. Alice was now practically jumping up and down. I stared at her shocked. I almost started to laugh.

"HeyKrystalMaxNickandJeffyouhavetositnexttomeKrystal" She said in one breath, Oh my Moses it's another Nudge. (Hey Krystal, Max, Nick, and Jeff, you have to sit next to me Krystal) I stared at her wide eyed, and then to Fang, he was still the same emotional, but if you were me you could see the shock, I looked back at Alice, Nudge had sat down already, I slid in next to Iggy and Fang sat next to me. Time for introductions again, geez this was getting old. Edward did them thankfully. I probably can't deal with Alice speed. "This is Rose, and Emmet," he said pointing to gorgeous chick, and Burly guy. "And that's Jasper Alice's boyfriend" he said pointing to the blonde next to Alice, I smiled at them and made our introductions,

"Hi, I'm Max and this is my brother Jeff, his girlfriend Krystal, and my boyfriend Nick." Emmet smiled, Rosalie just stared, okay selfish and unemotional, a half Fang. Edward chuckled again. Why does he keep chuckling? I zoned out Nudge and Alice's chit chat, I ate a little of the food but it wasn't that good.

"So how do you guy's like Forks? Small, huh?" The big guy asked. Emmet I think.  
"It's pretty small."

"Why'd you move here" Rosalie asked, zoning in on this conversation then the shopping conversation she was just having with Nudge and Alice.  
"Our mom, travels for her job, and it was really hard on the younger children to keep getting up and moving, I asked if we could settle." I said telling them my life story lie.

"What are your younger sibling's names?" Bella asked,

"Robert and Heather Smith, Their actually mine and Jeff's cousin, but our aunt died in a car accident, so they came to stay with us."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" Bella said.

"Its okay, their getting through it," I said smiling trying to cheer her up.

"Alice? Hello Alice." I looked at Nudge she was waving her hand in front of a very zoned out Alice. Edward started to laugh, Jasper chuckled.

"That's Alice's, I'm thinking of what I'm shopping for face, give her a second she'll snap out of it," Edward said.

"Usually it means anyone close by is in for a day of intense shopping," Bella said, acting like it's happened to her. I nodded at them but watched Alice, she didn't even look like she was in this reality anymore. Then as soon as it happened, it ended. She smiled, and looked at Nudge.

"You are so in for a whole day of shopping," Nudge squealed.

I looked at Iggy. He's been real quiet, maybe because his bomb partner isn't here. I saw in my peripheral view, Alice give Edward a worried glance, he averted his eyes up and down. Yes? Edward eyes flickered to mine, I switched them to Fang. This day needs to be over so I can have a family meeting. I need to know why I can't see their deaths. Maybe I should test the other Cullen's, but if they do have a death, I don't think I can handle it right now. Urg why is this all so confusing, aren't I supposed to have a normal life, not finding out that I don't know some ones death. I was so into my thoughts I didn't even hear Bella ask me a question. I heard Fang say something to her.

"Sorry I zoned out there. What did you say?" I asked looking at her. They were all staring at me.

"Oh I was just wondering what your next class is?" She asked.

"Oh, well Nick, Jeff and I have biology with Mr. Masen next."

"Really? Edward and Bella are in that class. Oh you will have so much fun." Alice said. I looked at Fang; he looked confused, and tired. The bell rang for class, and we all walked out, Nudge was heading the same direction as the others. She gave us quick goodbyes and a peck on the cheek for Iggy. A silence fell on us all again. Not awkward, just silent. When we got to class, Edward and Bella went and sat, in the back a lab table. Iggy Fang and I went to the back of the classroom to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Max Ride this is my brother Jeff, and Nick Hiller, we're new here."

All he did was grunt, we handed our slips to sign, he sent me to sit next to some guy named Mike, and he looked annoying.  
"Hi I'm Mike," Yup annoying.

"Max" I said and tried to ignore him, he wouldn't stop pestering me though. The teacher thankfully started class, bless his evil soul. But he had to pester once the teacher stopped.

"So a bunch of us are heading to the beach in La push, you can come if you want." He said smiling a wanna be seductive smile, I rolled my eyes and looked at Fang, he looked pissed.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Why not?" he asked hurt that I said no

"Because I don't want to" I stated.

The bell rang at that instant, I almost cheered.

I got up and walked to Fang, he glared at Mike with a very big death glare. I watched Edward doing it too.

"What!?" I said.

"Newton is a pervert." Edward said. Bella nodded. I put my hand on Fang's cheek,

"Calm, breath." I smiled a wide smile, showing him I was fine. He relaxed a little, he tapped Iggy's hand. We walked out of the class together, I turned to them.

"I'm off to food's I'll see you in gym," I kissed Fang on the cheek and tapped Iggy's hand, and then walked away. I heard them say bye.

Food's was quite boring, some blond chick, glared at me the entire time, I think she was in my first period. I would have been angry over this but I felt unusually calm. Alice's boyfriend was in it too. I was sat next to him; we talked a little, actually just him. It wasn't weird more comfortable. When the bell rang he actually spoke a sentence.

"Do you need help to your next class?" he asked,

"No thanks, its gym, I think I can find it." I smiled, he sort of smiled, and he gave me a confused look then left. Huh? What did I do to confuse him? I wish I had Angel's mind reading to know what it was. Oh well, off to Gym. I was actually excited about this, I mean I like running and working out, I've never actually done a sport but how hard can it be to try. When I got to the locker rooms, I saw Bella and Edward. I watched him, stroke her face, and then walk off. She looked dazed for a second I went up to her.

"Hey Bella, you look a little flustered are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How was, foods?" she asked still a little zoned.

"It was boring, some blonde bimbo was glaring at me the entire time, and Alice's boyfriend was in it."

"Jasper's in food?" she asked, then she started to burst out laughing, like no one was around her, I looked at her confused. Confused faces are just going around.

"Oh inside joke." She said, looking around for a second. I was still confused but let it slide. I went into the gym and saw Iggy and Fang sitting at the bleachers. I swayed my hand a little, motioning him uh hi, he nodded. Our secret little sayings. I walked up to a man yelling at some boys across the gym.

"Hi I'm Max Ride, I'm new."

"Coach Clapp," he said sticking his hand out. Lying time,

"Germ phobia," I lied. He nodded, and took his hand back,

"Okay well since it's your first day, you don't have to dress out today, but after class come get an outfit with your family and you'll start tomorrow, for now go sit down." I nodded and walked away, Fang was standing looking worriedly at me,

"Germ phobia" I said smiling.

"Good one," Iggy chuckled, Fang nodded in acknowledgment

I sat next to Fang and he grabbed my hand.

"What do you think the Gazman and Angel are doing?" Iggy whispered so only we could hear.

"Well two things for sure Gazzy isn't blowing anything up, and Angel isn't using mind control." I said softly. Iggy started laughing, and Fang rolled his eyes.

"What's so funny?" I looked up to see Bella in a gym outfit, I chuckled at her clothes.

"Nothing but that outfit" I said, she smiled but replied with a rebuttal.

"Well you'll be wearing them tomorrow." She said smiling

"Ugh, don't remind me." I said.

"Well I have to go play, badminton. Watch me fall." She said chuckling and walking away, but tripping on the way to the court. Iggy started laughing hearing it happen. She got up blushed and kept walking, no one laughed I guess everyone was used to it. Fang was smirking, to hide his smile. I laughed at that.

He looked at me giving me the shut up look; I gave him a what ever look. I smiled and he smirked again. I looked at the badminton games again. I watched Bella hit herself and some one else, and fall a couple times. I was laughing so hard by the end of it, that when Bella came up to us, Iggy and I started to laugh again, Fang even chuckled. She blushed even more.

"It's not funny, I'm a klutz, and don't tell Emmet he would never let me live this down he loves to make fun of my hu….klutz like abilities." She changed the word around, what was the word. Iggy grinned evilly

"If you hadn't told us that I think Jeff wouldn't have told, but now he is." Her face turned to horror. I smiled at her but decided to save her. "Jeff don't tell him." I said in normal tone but you could hear some authority in it.

"Oh come on. It'll be the only fun I've had all day." He said pouting.

"You'll get over it." I said smiling. Well there was my fun for the day. While we were walking out Bella whispered

"Thanks"

I shrugged "No problem. I'll see you tomorrow; I have to pick up my cousins."

"Oh. Okay bye." She said walking into the locker room.

"Bye" I walked over to Fang, he held his hand out.

"Rides and Hiller wait one minute," I looked to see the coach walking up to us. He handed us each a piece of paper.

"Those are your lockers and the combo, your clothes are in there, if they aren't the right size then tell me tomorrow, have a nice day." He walked off. We shrugged and walked towards the parking lot. We headed to the car, with stares coming from all around. Fang walked around to the passenger door and opened it for me. I stared at him shocked, but got in. I saw most of the Cullen's pass us, Alice smiled and waved. I gave a slight wave back, still confused about her. We sat there for Nudge. She came a few minutes later. We watched the Cullen's drive away in a nice Volvo.

"Wow they have a nice car" she said getting in. she smiled and kissed Iggy.

"Hello." He said

"Hi, I missed you." He smiled and kissed her again.

"So what was with lunch, I mean I felt overly confused, I almost couldn't handle. Also can I go shopping with Alice, it'll be fun. You most definitely have to come, since you can get more cute clothes."

"Nudge," I said rubbing my temples.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"It's fine, just a rough day; I'll explain when we get home."

"Alright, and I like that. 'Home'" She said grinning.

"Ditto" Iggy said grinning at her.


	7. ATTACKED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the story line in a way.

ATTACKED!

Max POV

(The older kids already picked up the younger ones, and they are all now, back at the house. After eating an intense snack.)

"Family meeting!" I yelled through out the house. I walked into the living room and leaned up against the wall. Gazzy rushed in first, still hyped up from his first day of school, Angel ran in next carrying Total, who was laughing. Nudge and Iggy walked in next holding hands and sat down on the loveseat. Angel and Gazzy hogging the couch, Fang came as far as the door frame then leaned in on it.

"Okay guys, something weird happened today."

"Did you get asked out?" Gazzy grinned, Fang just smirked at him.

"No," I said smiling a little at him, oh well just tell them. "I touched some one."

"Oh no, I'm sorry Max." Nudge started, I put my hand up.

"But, they didn't have a death. It was blank like ours." I said. Nudge and Gazzy's jaw dropped, Angel probably had already known this.

"But how?" Gazzy nearly shouted.

"I don't know, either she is some type of immortal," I paused "Which I highly doubt, or I just can't see her death."

"This is insane who was it? And why were you so demanding to sit with Alice? And why…" she paused, realization sinking in. "Oh."  
"Yeah, I just wanted to see anything suspicious, about them. Besides the death part, they were insanely cold, and the skin was hard, and did you notice the fact that they didn't touch their food, like at all."

"It was strange, and when Alice spaced out, I kind of felt fear coming from someone, it could have not been them, but I don't for sure know."

"Will some one tell us what is going on?" Total snapped.

"Sorry guys." I said smiling apologetically to Angel Gazzy and Total. "This all happened in first, for some strange reason I just shook her hand, I pulled away instantly, but no knowing came, after that she asked us Nudge and I both to lunch, I decided we should take up her offer to eat lunch with them, to see anything suspicious, but the only thing was, was that they didn't eat any of there food.

Then Nudge cut in.

"And then Alice did a full space out, and she was seriously out of it, I called her name and waved my hand in front of her face, and nothing happened, Edward and Jasper just said she was thinking of shopping, but not even I do that kind of space out."

Then Iggy cut in.

"Then during our last class, Bella was about to say something but she transferred the word to Klutz abilities instead of saying Hu… Abilities"

"I caught that to." I said Fang just nodded.

"What do we do now?" Angel asked.

"Well we spy on them." I stated, Gazzy and Iggy were smiling evilly.

"Maybe I can touch another of the Cullen's to see if there the same as Alice, hopefully they are and hopefully they're not." Everyone nodded knowing full well what that meant.

"Can I still go shopping with Alice? I mean I don't think she'll do anything evil to me at the mall."

"I don't know Nudge." I said what if she did do something. Nudge just frowned.

"I'll go with her." Iggy said, my jaw dropped,

"You, shopping with two girls, most likely all day" Gazzy yelled and then started to burst in laughter, causing me too laugh and then Angel, and Fang just stood their, Iggy smiled a little, and Nudge was just confused.

"Fine Nudge you can go," I had to stop to cover my ears, she squealed and very loudly. "But only if Iggy goes with you"

"Thank you, Thank you Yay" She squealed one more time, "Come on Iggy, we have to go see what things I can get." She said grabbing his hand, and running out of the room, with a horrified Iggy. I chuckled. Fang gave me the 'we need to talk' look. I nodded.

"If you guys have home work, do it, and then you can play or something, we'll go flying later tonight okay?"

"Okay Max," they all said, and then raced out of the room, Total trailing slowly behind. Fang held his hand out, I grabbed it and we walked up stairs. When we got to our room, I walked in and sat on the bed; he shut the door, and then leaned on it.

"I don't think you should touch anyone." He said.

"I don't want to either, but I have to see if they are different." He swept across the room and sat down next to me.

"No you don't. I don't want you risking yourself to hurt, if they do have a death." He said sighing and lying back on the bed. I scooted back a little then rested my head onto his chest

"I won't get hurt I promise." I said trying to make it sound honest.

He lifted my chin with his hand so I could see his worried face.

"Don't lie to me." He said

"Me lie." I guffawed. He just rolled his eyes.  
"Anyways if I ever did get really hurt, you could just heal me.  
"Yeah yeah yeah" He rolled his eyes, and then lay back again. I sighed and got up. We sat in silence for a while. Then I got up.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"To check on everyone, we really need to let loose." I said getting up and walking towards the door. I looked back before leaving nag had laid his head back down and was jus laying there. I smiled at my soul mate before leaving the room. I walked to Nudge and Iggy's Room, I knocked softly.

"Come in." Iggy said.

I walked in. Iggy was sitting on the bed. Nudge was no where to be seen.

"Nudge?" I asked. He nodded towards the closet where some clothes flew out of.

"I was thinking before dinner we can go for a fly. So I say in about 10 minutes, be ready" I said.

"That sounds good; I'll tell Nudge when she is done doing whatever she is doing." He said rolling his eyes, but I could see the love emanating off him. I smiled and left the room. I walked to the next room which was Gazzy. I knocked again. What, I can give my flock privacy.

"Come in." he said, I walked in he was sitting at the desk with some wires, and other stuff surrounding him. He looked up wide eyed.

"I am doing home work Max" he said, holding up some paper with math problems on it.

"Right… We are gonna go for a flight in about 10 minutes so be ready."

I smiled and went to Angels room her door was open so I peeked my head in. She was playing cards with Total.

"No homework?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled,

"No." she said sweetly. I smiled back.

"Well, we are gonna go for a fly in 10 so be ready and don't forget you jacket."

"Okay Max."  
"Can I go?" Total said jumping up and down

"Sure Total, but Fang is carrying you." I smiled then walked out of the room and back to mine. Fang was in the same position.

"Come one Lazy, you know you wanna fly" I said crawling on to the bed and poking him in the side. Before I even knew what was happening, I was flipped around and had my back on the bed, and Fang was on top.

"Lazy?" he said in a question. I smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe just a little," I said. He smirked, and then kissed me Hard on the lips, causing me to forget to breathe and then it ended. He got up off the bed. I was kind of sad that it took me a second to realize that I still wasn't breathing and when I did it came in ragged. Fang chuckled and I glared at him. He held his hand out to me and I took it, he pulled me up, this time it was my turn. I hovered my lips right over his, making him think he was gonna get a kiss, but I walked off. He looked at me in a fun angrily way.

"This is war Max" I smiled then walked into the closet.

I looked for a coat and found one in the very back that was nice and warm, it was a pale white like earlier but it had slits.

"Huh" I said. I slipped it on, and changed my shoes from the dreaded heels that I forgot I was wearing to a nice pair of flat boots. I smiled at myself that I could still dress myself. I walked out to find Fang standing with his back to me with a black coat on hi wings were out, and they were so gorgeous, even I was awes trucked by them. I must have made a sound because he turned around, and looked at me with a look that said 'I know right'. I rolled my eyes out and shook my wings out a little. I turned around and looked at the mirror that was on the back of the door, I looked so different then I did a few years ago. Fang came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're still just as beautiful" he said whispering into my ear. I looked in the mirror again, black and white,

"We're whole" I whispered staring at the two of us in the mirror.

"Soul mates" he said. I leaned my head to the side and kissed him very passionately if I do say so myself. We probably would have been like that forever if it weren't for Iggy.

"Hey if you guys are done smooching, can we go fly now." He said banging on the door. I sighed,

"Coming" I yelled back.

"Sure you are" He said walking away.

"Come on," Fang said leading me out to the backyard. They were all waiting there.

"Okay guys we are gonna head a little into the forest then take off from the there." They all nodded then took off, into he forest, I ran a little behind making sure I can see them all. We got to a spot that was enough to get through. Iggy went first followed by Nudge, Angel and Gazzy. I went next since Fang would have stood their, until I went. So I went next, once up in the sky, we flew for a while over the forest. It was nice, calming and serene, since it wasn't raining. Fang was caring Total, and I smiled at his disgruntled face. He turned and glared just as Iggy said something we didn't want to hear. It just had to break the calmness.  
"Flyboys," Crap.  
"Guys spread out, Iggy and Gazzy, on my left, Nudge and Angel Right, Fang you're on top." They did as I asked immediately. About 50 fly boys came…"easy" I said out loud. They paused before fighting.

"Maximum Ride, you are to come back with out fighting, or you will be forced to come."

He said.

"Yeah right." Then I through myself at the flyboy that talked and punched it under the chin and its head popped off. I was ecstatic, went to the next one and punched and kicked till I had 10 down, I did a look around, Iggy and Gazzy just blew up at least 20, Nudge was fighting about 3, Angel was smashing some together, and Fang had the rest while carrying total. . I flew to Fang, and did a side kick, to the back of one of the flyboys head. It fell into the trees below. We finished the rest off quickly,

"Report!" I yelled

"Fine," Gazzy and Angel yelled

"Peachy, Iggy said.  
"Okay," Nudge said, I looked at her. She was cradling her arm.

"Good"

"Oh thank goodness I'm alive." Total yelled.

"Well lets go back home."

They nodded and took off towards home, I made sure no one looked like they were gonna pass out; the only one with actual damage was Nudge. I looked down at the trees. I sighed, and then saw a blur rush past. With my raptor sight it looked like a person. With that shock I dropped a few feet. I looked around some more, but didn't see anything.

"Max you okay?" I stopped my frantic searching, to see the flock hovering in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just the voice being kooky" I smiled at them, but avoided a certain some ones gaze.

"How about when we get home, I just order some pizza's" I said swiftly changing the subject. That was followed by whoops of glee. We kept flying but I kept my eyes down to the trees, hoping to see what the human like blur was. When we got back, I went straight to the phone; still ignoring Fangs attempt to catch my line of sight. Iggy walked by with a hurt Nudge, they went upstairs to the bathroom. Fang walked into the kitchen and stood right in front of me during the call. As soon as I was done ordering the seven different kinds of pizzas, Fang jerked my chin up, and looked at me right in the eyes. I tried to keep the shock and confusion out but it didn't work.  
"What did you see?" He snapped. God he knew me well, I still couldn't move my face so I could close my eyes, or tell him. I went with tell him.

"When we were flying back I saw some thing running below us, and it was like a blur, but it looked human, but it was going as fast as we fly." I said. Closing my eyes, I opened them again to see a very confused Fang. He let go of my face the leaned into my ear

"We'll check it out after they go to bed." He whispered.

I nodded. After that ordeal we went to the living room and watched some TV with the littl'uns. We watched about one show until the pizza came. I went and answered the door, but none other then Mike Newton was at the door, holding our pizza. He smiled widely realizing who I was.

"Hey Max."

"Hi" I said flatly.  
"Seven pizzas" He said handing them over. I grabbed them so I wouldn't touch him.

"Thanks, umm do you take credit cards?"

"Yeah, hold on." He raced back to his car, and grabbed something. I set the pizza down, knowing I was gonna have to type something in.

"Here," he said holding up a black machine. "Just slide the card and sign." I slid the card and was gonna sign, "Oh here." He said handing me a very short pen. I grabbed it, but he slid his fingers along mine. I gasped as the knowing came to my head.

'Thursday the 24th, at 10:51 p.m. on the third week of December, of 2050 of a heart attach.' I dropped the pen and gasped.  
"Max you okay?" he asked. He took a step forward I shook my head and took a step back,

"Nick" I said softly. He was there in a flash, causing Mike to back up a few.

"What did you do?" he glared at Mike who cringed.

"I was just handing her the pen and then she freaked." Fang picked the pen up, signed the rest and shut the door in a freaked out and confused Mike.

"Oh, Max I'm sorry."

"Christmas Eve Fang, 42 years to live." I whispered into his chest.

"I know, but at least it's long." I nodded and pulled back, shoving the pain in a little box in the back of my mind.

"The kids need to eat." I said picking up the pizzas and walking down the hall, with a still very worried Fang trailing behind me.

"Max, are you okay?" Gazzy and Angel rushed up to me.

"Fine guy's it wasn't a bad one." They nodded but they all looked worried. "Gazzy why don't you go get Iggy and Nudge" I said, he ran up the stairs then cam back down 5 seconds later.

"They're coming." He grabbed on of the pizza Boxes and rushed into the other room. Angel came up and smiled at me.

'It's okay Max.' she thought to me, and walked away with a pizza box.

I grabbed mine and walked upstairs Fang sill right behind me.

"Yours are downstairs." I said to Iggy on my way to the room. He looked at Fang confused, but I ignored it.

"Okay, thanks Max." I walked into our room and sat on the floor and leaned up against the bed. Fang came and sat next to me. I was lost in thought, going through all the deaths I've known. Some were awful this is one of the good ones. I've seen ones when people get murdered, I've tried to stop the deaths but I can't do anything. We ate in silence. I didn't even notice Fang leave the room with the empty pizza boxes. When he got back he crouched down in front of me, stroking my cheek softly, making me snap out of my daze.

"Come on." He said getting up and heading towards the window. He slid up the window. He sat on the sill, I watched him. He lifted his finger and made a come here kind of motion. I went to him. He grabbed my hands flinging us out the window. I squealed in shock. He flew us up and towards the sky.

"What are you doing Fang?" I glared at him.

"Flying" He said in a Duh kind of tone. I wasn't flying since he was holding me so I was upside down, our stomachs facing each other. It was a thrill, but I was still upset. We didn't talk, we landed and it was easy for him, if I was carrying angel it would have been tough.

"Talk to me." He said softly pushing my hair back behind my ears. I looked into his eyes and all I saw was worry. I broke down after that. Bawling my eyes out for everything, my stupid power, our horrible life, my confusion about Alice, I was so confused about everything. And all Fang did was comfort and hold me till my tears were just coming silently down my cheeks.

"Christmas eve Fang, he could have a family then a wife not even seeing that he's gonna die. I don't like this power, I hate it. I hate the knowing and all the deaths and not being able to stop them when we try, to see little children or adults die from natural or horrific things." I said crying harder from my rant.

"Max, I know you do, we all hate to see you see these things you act tough around the kids but I know what it really does, but Max you are tough you got this power for a reason and only you could really be able to handle it," He said looking at me with only love in his eyes now. I hugged him hard he pulled back, "and any ways I don't think Mike Newton could get a family." He said chuckling, I smiled a little. He kissed me on the fore head. "You are strong and beautiful Max. It's why I love you." I kissed him on the lips,

"I love you too." I said and we kissed again.

*Snap*

We pulled back and both did a 360 are backs pressed together looking into the woods, trying to find the source of the sound. I saw a large shadow pass by a few yards away.  
"Fang, something's over there." I pointed towards where the shadow was. He turned and looked, we walked towards the shadow. Yeah, we walked over towards the creepy huge thing, that we had no idea what it was. We looked around back to back again. "Nothing" I whispered. Looking around at my surroundings,

"Nothi…" then he pulled me to the ground. Something huge dived right over our heads. It looked like a wolf. Oh no, the school made something huge.

"U and A" We ran to the little space that we landed earlier. We jumped in the air,

"HANG ON!" I yelled at him. He did and very hard. I super sped away. When we were about two miles away, I let go of Fang.

"What was that?" I gasped.

"No clue?" He said back. I looked around and honed in on my senses, nothing was following us thankfully. I sighed and took Fang hand.

"We have to get back to the house." I said tight lipped still searching the ground. I looked up at him and he nodded. We took off towards the house. When we got there I practically dove into the room flew open the door and yelled each of there names.

"IGGY, NUDGE, ANGEL, GAZZY!" They all came out of their rooms rubbing there eyes.

"Max what is it what's wrong?" Iggy asked, as I pounced on each of them and hugged them.

"Are we gonna die?" Gazzy asked, almost strangled from the hug. I was still giving. Thankfully Fang pulled me away, or I would have hugged them to death.

"Fang what's wrong with her?" Iggy asked. Before Fang could answer I was crushed to the ground by Angel

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay." She said gripping me very tightly around the neck.  
"We are too."

"What is going on?" Total sad finally coming out of Angel's room. He took a look at all of us.

"Are we gonna die?" he asked.

"No" I said. Hopefully not.

"What happened?" Iggy asked.

"We were attacked, but not by flyboys, this thing was huge. If Fang didn't hear it in time, we could be seriously injured right now."  
"Or dog chow," Fang said. I rolled my eyes.

"It looked like a wolf, but it was huge, this thing was not normal, it had to be from the school."  
"What were you guys doing out there? You could have been hurt? Oh my god maybe you are hurt and you are just your astral projection. Oh no!" Nudge cried out and started to cry into Iggy's chest.

I stood up from my spot on the floor, taking Angel with me.

"Nudge" I said firmly. "I'm not hurt; Fang isn't hurt I'm right here. Anyway I wouldn't have been able to hug you if I had been an astra whatever thingy." I smiled at her and rubbed her hair so she knew I was real. She dove at me, Angel Nudge and I fell onto a heap on the floor again. Total came over and jumped on us.

"So where were you?" total asked.  
"Fang and I went for a flight. And we weren't hurt, I just kind of freaked out. Sorry for waking you guys."  
"It's okay Max. You're aloud to freak out," she paused, "Sometimes." I smiled at her.

"Two attacks in one night, and not even the same kind of attack." Iggy said rubbing his chin. I smirked at him.

"I'm smirking at you Iggy," I said to him.

"What ever."

"Okay why don't we all just go to bed." I got up when Nudge and Angel were off of me. We stacked our hands. And then we went our separate ways, I followed Angel into her room. She got into bed. I tucked her in and kissed her cheek and walked to the door.

"Night Max" she whispered.

"Night Angel baby" I whispered back.

"What am I chopped liver?" total said. I rolled my eyes.

"Night Total" I turned the light off and shut the door. Fang was walking out of Gazzy's room.

"He is already out." He said. I smiled. We walked hand in hand to our room, I went to the closet and looked on the racks and dresser, all I found was some girlie boxers, and little tank tops.

"What kind of clothes are these." I mumbled to myself. I put on the little girlie boxers and one of the, oh so many tank tops. I ignored the Lingerie. I shuddered at the word. I'll just borrow one of Fangs shirts. I walked out and Fang was shirtless, again my jaw dropped and I stood their speechless. He turned around and smiled my smile, I blushed and looked away. He walked up to me and rubbed my shoulders. I looked at him again and he was staring at me,

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?" I asked him. I watched him look down at my attire.

"I like what you're wearing" he said, smiling a little.

"Well I feel naked." I stated. He nodded.

"Choose what you want." He said walking into the closet. I followed him and looked through his shirts, picking a black one with some red pattern on the shoulder. I put it on, it went down right where the girlie boxers ended, making it look like I'm naked under the shirt. I turned to see what Fang thought but he wasn't there. I walked out to the room he was in the bed with a computer on his lap. He looked up when I came in. he looked me up and down.

"Much better" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"What ever, I'll be right back" I left to the bathroom, I went to the sink and brushed my teeth, I looked at my reflection, my eyes still looked kind of puffy from all that crying. I splashed cold water on my face and dried it off. I walked back into the room and slid into bed. It wasn't to long when Fang wrapped his arm around me.

"I think it was a bad idea to come here." I whispered.

"No it wasn't, it was a good idea." He took my chin in his and made me look at him, "We can handle what ever attacked us. We always do." I nodded as best as I could, He kissed me once, and I lay down on his chest, falling asleep with the image of the Beast in my head.

Jacob POV

Why was it my turn on watch. Oh yeah because the bloodsuckers are back and I have to be. Why does Bella even like them? They are disgusting. And she is gonna…No I couldn't even finish the thought. I huffed. I perked my ears. It sounds like someone's crying. I went to the sound. I saw some pale people, the girl was gorgeous, and the guy kind of looked like he could be from la push. Look like bloodsuckers. They're on our turf. Wait are those real tears. I listened into the conversation.

"Christmas eve Fang, he could have a family then a wife not even seeing that he's gonna die. I don't like this power, I hate it. I hate the knowing and all the deaths and not being able to stop them when we try, to see little children or adults die from natural or horrific things." She started to cry, this girl has a power. She's a bloodsucker. I heard the guy speak.

"Max, I know you do, we all hate to see you see these things you act tough around the kids but I know what it really does, but Max you are tough you got this power for a reason and only you could really be able to handle it," I watched them hug. He pulled back. "And any ways I don't think Mike Newton could get a family." He said chuckling, "You are strong and beautiful Max. It's why I love you." They kissed, I could just see the love emanating off them, too bad they have to die.

"I love you too." She said back

*Snap* I looked down to see my foot on a stick, I rolled my eyes. I looked back at the couple they were back to back searching the woods. I ran to another part of the forest, ready to lunge at any moment.

"Fang, something's over there." She said softly, I watched them head where I just was, perfect right in my line of attack.

"Nothing" she whispered. Looking around at her surroundings,

"Nothi…" I lunged before he could finish the word. I missed them both. I MISSED THEM, Yup Bloodsuckers.

'Jacob what going on' Sam was out.

Two bloodsuckers, on our side, the girl has a power, something about death.

"U and A" She yelled, they ran fast for a vampire, I followed just as quick, they ran to where they were before, they jumped in the air and wings popped out

"HANG ON!" she yelled at the guy. Then they were gone.

I stood there jaw dropped, looking like a fool, I attacked Angels!


	8. SLEEP

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum ride. Well duh I don't own it I'm not good enough._

_AN: Okay so this chapter was very Blah, it's kind of filler. The next chapter is way more alive, and things start to happen, (hint hint, CULLENS AND THE PACK MEET THE BIRDINESS OF THE FLOCK.) lol… so yeah…Also this is just a here chapter. _

_SLEEP!_

_Fang POV_

_I woke up with sunlight streaming in my face. I shut my eyes tight then opened them again, trying to get sleep away from them. I looked around and landed on the best sight, Max was laying with her head on my chest. I smiled, she looked so peaceful. I gently got up kissed her cheek then headed to the bathroom, after taking my shower, I hopped out and headed back to the room, I changed quickly and went back to the bed. Max was still sleeping. I guess getting attacked by who knows what could do that to you. Especially knowing that foul Mike Newton's death, her power is gonna make her go insane. Hopefully she doesn't touch anyone ever again. I should tell Angel to get her some gloves. _

'_Will do Fang'_

'Thanks now get out of my head.'

I put my mind blocks up after that. I went up to Max kissed her on both cheeks. She groaned, 

"More sleep" she mumbled, I chuckled.

"Come on, I think I smell Iggy's Pancakes." She smiled a little her eyes were still closed. I kissed her on the lips. She kissed back, God I love kissing her. I pulled back to see her with both eyes wide open. I could get lost in them.

"I'm up," she whispered with ragged breath.

"I'd dress your self if I were you, so Nudge and Angel don't want to do a make over." I don't want them making her an eye toy for those perverted losers.

"You just don't want me to be an eye toy for those perverted losers at school." She said. I smiled my reserved smile for her. We can read each others mind. 

"Exactly" I said. She got up and headed towards the closet. In my shirt she looked divine. I put on my emotionless face. And walked out to the kitchen, Iggy was there cooking, when Nudge saw me she got up slowly then booked it up the stairs. 

"You left Max alone." He said giving me a plate of Pancakes. 

"Oh" Gazzy rushed into the kitchen then. "Hey guys" he said smiling widely. 

"Hey" Iggy and I said. He grabbed one of the plates and Iggy stacked some pancakes. We ate for a while, Gazzy and Iggy talking about bombs. Angel came down after a bit with a smug smile on her face.

"Hey Fang, hey Gazzy hey Iggy." she greeted. She came and sat next to me. I let my mind block down a little. 

'What'

'_Just look at the stairs'_

I looked towards the stairs and watched as Max came down wearing a flowy black skirt with a white shirt that some what matched. I stopped breathing her hair was curled to the slightest and held back in a black ribbon. She was my goddess. She caught me staring and blushed, a little, I kept my face emotionless.

"Iggy hit me up with some cakes." She said. Sitting down next to me, "did you see the death traps just waiting on my feet?" She whispered. She held her foot out. She was wearing bronze like heels with little straps that wound up her legs. 

"They caught me when you left, I couldn't do anything against those evil bambi eyes." Angel giggled. Nudge came running in.

"Here Max" she handed her a bag with stuff in it. "It's your books in stuff, your bag has to match" she handed the jacket she wore yesterday too. 

"Thanks Nudge" she said. She went back to eating after that. We all ate and finally we were done,

"Lets go guys" Max called, we stood back and watched them all head out to the car. Max mad to follow but I grabbed her hand and kissed her. 

"You look beautiful" I whispered. She smiled. We headed out to the car.

Max POV

What a good morning, waking up by Fang, lovely. To bad the good ended, as soon as he left I was ambushed by bambi eyes, those things are horrible. I am now wearing what Nudge called a peasant look, a black skirt and white shirt. Now I'm walking towards the mouth watering scent of Iggy's cooking, I stood at the top of the stairs, practically thinking 'do not fall' I looked one more time at the death traps on my feet, jeez voice could you get any more out there with all this stuff.

I looked up as soon as I got downstairs to see Fang looking at me, I blushed and looked away.

"Iggy hit me up with some cakes." I said. Sitting down next to Fang,

"Did you see the death traps just waiting on my feet?" I whispered to Fang. I held my foot out. I was wearing bronze like heels with little straps that wound up my legs.

"They caught me when you left, I couldn't do anything against those evil bambi eyes." I sulked. Angel giggled. Nudge came running in.

"Here Max" she handed me a bag with stuff in it. "It's your books in stuff, your bag has to match" she handed me the jacket I wore yesterday too.

"Thanks Nudge" I said. I went back to eating after that. When we were all done I stood.

"Let's go guys" I called to anyone who wasn't downstairs, Fang and I stood back and watched them all head out to the car. I made to follow but Fang grabbed my hand and kissed me.

"You look beautiful" he whispered. I smiled a little. We headed out to the car.

We dropped the kids off quickly and drove to our school, when we got their Alice and her family, were standing next to two different cars. When we pulled in she rushed over to us.

"Are you excited for shopping Krystal?" She said jumping up and down.

"Yes" Nudge squealed and started to jump up and down too. "Is it okay if Jeff comes too?"

"Yeah, Bella is coming too." I could hear Bella groan. "Max you wanna come?" she asked.

"Uh…Homework" I lied, no shopping I already get dressed up by them I don't need to shop.

"Alright" she mumbled. I wanted to say yes, just to cheer her up but she turned back to Nudge and they were squealing again. Thank goodness, jeez I'm like the weakest when it comes to sad faces, jeez again.

"We better get to class." Alice said. I smiled and nodded.

"Bye" Iggy whispered, and then kissed Nudge.

"Bye" She whispered, she tuned and walked away. Iggy watching,

"Come on" Fang said, grabbing his arm and trailing him to class.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Alice asked slipping her arm through mine. I wanted to cringe away but held myself there.

"Um, home work and then watch a movie with the kids."

"Fun, I think since its Friday, that you come shopping with us and then you can go home and watch the movies and homework, it can be a girl thing and Jeff can go with Fang, even your little sister can come. And it will be an all girl shopping spree."

"I don't…""Please" she asked in a sweet innocent voice, I looked at her and almost grimaced, she had almost identical Bambi eyes to Angel.

"Come on, what's with the bambi eyes, N-Krystal told you." "Maybe" she said smiling slyly, but then going straight back into he bambi eyes. "Please, please, please. It'll be fun." "I don't know, how about you can tell Krystal to get me stuff, I really do have homework. Just stop with the eyes, Jeez." I half yelled.

"Okay!" she grumbled. "But you have to wear everything we get you."

"Fine" We entered the class, and again everyone stared at us. Moses have they never seen a human before, well technically I'm not human but they don't know that. Alice and I ignored the teacher again, talked about this and that.

"I'll see you at lunch Max" She said smiling widely and gracefully walking out the door.

"So am I out of shopping?" Iggy asked smiling widely. I turned and smiled evilly at him.

"Nope" I said making the p stand out, I kissed Fang on the cheek and left. Lunch came quickly and my talk with Bella was the same as Alice, it's like their interrogating. Bella finally realized that I was her neighbor, even though I knew before we met.

Flash Back

"Wait, you're my new next door neighbor?" she asked.

"I don't know. I live on 1712 Spoon Street."

"Oh my goodness you are my neighbor that's really good, because Edward and his family live so far out of town so now I have friends that live insanely close." She said smiling widely.

End Flash Back

It was funny in math, when Jessica tried to talk to me like we were the best of friends I almost wanted to put her in place, but all I did was ignore her, and in Spanish I accidently corrected the teacher and she got all flustered at me. Bella was laughing quietly in her seat every one else was just shell shocked.

After being lectured and late to my next class with out a note, it was finally lunch. I wanted to ditch the rest of the day, but it was my second day and that would just be rude. Hey who says I'm nice.

"Fang," I whispered, "can we just leave for the rest of the day?" I asked as we were getting in the line. He looked at me worried but nodded.

"Krystal were gonna leave early. Kay?" I said.

"Okay, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine." She nodded.

"I'll see you after you go shopping, okay"

"Alright Max"

"And uh Jeff, you know what to do." He nodded.

"Affirmative" he joked.

"I'll see you guy's later."

"Bye"

When we were walking out, I almost ran into Edward and Bella, thankfully Fang pulled me out of the way.

"Oh Max Nick, hey" Bella said.

"Hey Bella" I said, Fang just nodded. "Aren't you eating lunch with us?" She asked.

"Oh um no, were gonna leave early."

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because it's healthy to ditch now and then," Fang said, looking away. Bella smiled a small smile, covering her face with her hair a little. Edward was smiling a little too. I wanted to ask why but ignored it."So we'll see you Monday." I said.

"Alright bye" Bella said, Edward and Fang nodded at each other. What's with guys and nodding, why can't they just say bye. No because they have to nod. When we go to the car, I got in quietly and leaned my seat all the way back I sighed and closed my eyes I could feel myself falling asleep. I didn't hear Fang get in, I didn't even feel him pick me up and bring me inside, and I wasn't awake when he went to get the kids, or when Nudge came home squealing from delight with getting clothes, I just slept.

I finally woke up, with all the lights off, and only the moon shining in from the window. I got up slowly, and went to the door, only having it open as soon as I touched the handle; I jumped back a little but smiled, only to see it was Fang.

"Hi"

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Groggy from sleep, but other then that peachy keen how about you?" I asked pulling back to look at his face

"Well, I'm awake and fine."

"So how many days or hours this time?" I asked.

"9 hours. Actually" He said.

"MKay, so how was the shopping trip?"

"Well, Iggy is actually icing his feet and passed out on the couch, and Nudge is still hanging up all her clothes, and she put yours all away too."

"Oh god, did she get a lot,"

"Actually, I think she got more for Angel, then she did for you, but it is still a lot sadly" I pulled away quickly and went to the closet. I opened the door and then shut it again, oh my Moses. I opened it again slowly and peered in again.

"Oh my Moses, come on. More clothes, I have enough already." The clothes were now packed so tight, I probably wouldn't be able to get them out.

"I know."

"Ugh… I said they could get me some clothes, some. But they went all out. They should be happy that I'm to starving to kill them"

"Well, Iggy did make a very good dinner and there is a lot for you in the fridge to heat up."

"Oooh, really now, what is it."

"Some potatoes, a nice chunky protein steak, and some healthy salad, but every thing is times by 10 to fill your stomach." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him and walked out of the room, I didn't get far until I was ambushed by Nudge.

"Hey Max, did you see your clothes, I love mine you should come see them and then you can try on all your clothes and we could see what your gonna wear tomorrow and the next day and even the next, we didn't get to shoes though so you'll have to stick with your old ones for now, Iggy got tired so we decided to cut him Edward and Jasper some slack, since they carried all the bags, I swear Bella hates shopping more then you do, because she tried to run away once, but Alice caught her, then we went and ate, actually Bella, Iggy and I ate, they didn't which was weird, hours of shopping and your not even a little hungry, they said they were on a diet. But oh well, so I still need to get some shoes, we should do that later."

"NUDGE!" I snapped. "Thank you for the clothes I've loved what I saw, but can you please let me go eat, I'll see yours and Angel's clothes later MKay?" I asked shimming my way towards the stairs.

"Okay Max."

"Love her to death, but wow." I whispered to Fang on the way to the kitchen. Again we were stopped,

"Oh my goodness, Max did you see all your clothes, look I got new p-jays" I looked and she did have new p-jays on. She was wearing Blue sweat pants that had Pink written on the butt in pink, and a pink spaghetti strap shirt.

"Yeah, p-jays" I said, she giggled and ran off. I practically speed walked to the kitchen, Iggy was already there pulling something out of the microwave and sliding it onto the counter. "Oh my goodness, thank you Iggy" I said grabbing the plate and stuffing the food in my mouth like I was in a rush.

"Slow down there cowboy." Iggy said laughing. "Shut up" I said. Eating slower but still stuffing my face. "How are the feet?" I asked.

"Shut up" he said walking away.

"A little hungry are we?" Fang asked sitting on the counter.

"Famished" I said. Swallowing my last bite, "but now full" I said, putting my dish in the sink and rinsing. I walked up to him, kissed him on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" he asked grabbing my arm and pulling me back to him.

"I've been Angel and Gazzyless, I think I should spend some time with them, all I do is sleep, what kind of leader is that, that and spend time with you, which I'm doing right now." He looked at the door, and sighed in defeat, I slipped out of his arms with one more kiss on the cheek. I checked the living room to see Gazzy and Angel in front of the T.V.

"Hey guys what-a-ya doin"

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Please please please.


	9. VISIONS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, or Twilight, I wish but nope.

Iggy's Pov

"So I think that Max should wear the light rain coat, that still works if it rains, which it most likely will, and the black long sleeved shirt I got with the pretty red sparkle on the back that spells out hot chick, and she could wear some black boots" God I love her, even if she talks fast, my Nudge. Oh no Crap."Nudge" I said in a strained voice. She kept talking."Nudge" I said again a little louder she stopped and looked at me.

"Oh," she rushed over to me; I was on the bed having the spasm's I get with the visions. "Iggy stop stopping it let it come. Come on hon." she whispered rubbing my fore head. My body went still and I was out of my room in the vision, It was Me, Nudge and Fang; we were in a field some of the Cullen's were there."So you guy's are vampires" The, me in the vision said to them, they nodded. My jaw dropped. 'Vampires' I looked around the area, only to see another Alice, she looked at me confused her eyes and my eyes seeing two of us.

"Jeff? You can see me?" she asked in awe. "Alice?" I said looking at her confused. "What is this?" I asked looking back at myself talking to the Cullen's.

"We are sharing a vision;" she smiled widely "Oh this is exciting," she said clapping, "But I've never had a vision of us in it." I said to her still very confused. "Maybe you're having my vision and you just honed in on it" she teased.

"I don't know" I said looking at the scene and us leaving with them."We'll meet here. See you soon" she said disappearing. I didn't reply. I was back in my room I could tell Nudge was looking at me worriedly, and I could hear Fang."That was so weird" I said shaking my head a little. "Weird…Iggy you were talking to some one, you even said Alice," Nudge said.

"She was there," I said remembering the entire vision."In your vision?" Nudge asked confused."No…I mean yes, she was in the vision, but I talked to her, we were seeing the same thing, Alice can see the future." I smiled. "And I saw us, I saw a vision of us, my first one ever" I smiled wider."What did you see?" Fang asked more interested. "Well from what I mostly saw, I was in this field with you and Nudge, we were talking to the Cullen's, Alice, a blonde guy and another guy, with brown hair.

"Jasper and Edward" Nudge said softly rubbing my back."And they are vampires." I stated,

"Vampires" Nudge squeaked out, I rubbed her hand.

"Yeah, that's what vision me asked vision Alice, but they aren't bad. I looked around to see my surroundings and then I saw another Alice, she was there," I paused, "We need to go to this field." I said looking at Fang, well not really looking but staring with my blind eyes.

"Fine, but just us three, Max needs a break, she can hang with the little kids.

"Get a coat on, we're going now." He said. He rushed out of the room."Are you okay?" Nudge asked, "I'm fine" I smiled at her. She kissed my cheek and walked into the closet. After I explained what the field look liked, Fang thought he knew where this field was.

Five minutes later, we were sneaking out of the house, Max Angel Gazzy and Total, sitting down stairs watching TV and laughing.

I flew next to Nudge the entire time, the tip of my wings softly brushing hers."I think this is it" Fang said"Alright" I replied"Go down now" he said. I followed the sound of their breathing, well mostly Nudge's. We landed and I looked around, it was dark outside, so my eyes sight was not as good, I could see the feint outlines of the colors, I could hear fast steps too,"1'o clock" I said turning to face the direction. The sounds came to a stop 10 yards in front of us."Hi Jeff" Alice said sweetly."Alice" "So you guy's are vampires?" I asked. "Yes" Edward answered, yup his voice.

"Do you guy's kill humans?" Nudge asked moving towards me a little. "No, just animals, we're vegetarians, of our kind" Alice said.

"Well that's good" Nudge said breathing a sigh of relief. I smiled a little. "Our father wants to meet all of you" Edwards said. I waited to hear Fang's reply. "Fine" He answered. "We live in a big white house, it is about 5 miles south from here you can't miss it." Alice said excitedly before running off. "U and A" He said, I waited for Nudge to go first before taking off.

We flew there and I could see it, the white was emanating like a beacon,"You see it Ig?" Fang asked"Yeah it is very White" I said smiling a little.

Fangs POV

We landed in the trees. 'We don't wanna get caught people, we showed up early at the field, now we arrive a little late, hence the climbing down a tree.' We then walked out into the Cullen's front yard we were greeted by Alice and Jasper.

"Wow you guy's got here fast" Alice said cheerfully, all I did was nod, me the impassive Fang with no emotion, some one chuckled from inside.

"You have a very white house," Iggy said looking at the house."So you can see it?" She asked Iggy, he nodded."Well why don't you come in, Carlisle is very excited to meet you and so is Esme,""Who are they?" Nudge asked, taking Iggy's hand in hers

"Our parents" She smiled widely. Walking into the house, I followed first, Iggy and Nudge coming in behind. They were all there Rosalie and Emmet were sitting and Edward was standing, two other people were standing, a blonde man, and brown haired lady. "Hello, I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme." He said holding his hand out, I shook it. "Fang," I replied, "This is Iggy and Nudge." I said pointing to them "100 bucks Jasper, I knew those weren't their real names." Emmet said with a wide grin, while Jasper handed him the money.

"Well Max is the same" Iggy chuckled. "You said all the names" Jasper said, swiping the 100 from his hand. Nudge giggled at Emmet's expression.

"Well I bet you have many questions" Carlisle said. "A few" I replied.

MAX POV

I headed into the forest. I still can't believe they left and now we are following a 10 year old's directions, when she isn't even sure where they went. Okay so 3 minutes then back to the others, I left them with Total, yup I'm killing Fang. I stopped, I swear… My eyes widened. I started to run, Crap I groaned in realization, I'm surrounded.

Fang POV

"So we are vampires, as Alice told us you already know"

I nodded.

"I am the oldest, being made (ENTER DATE HER), I was made in (ENTER WHAT EVER HERE), I under stood what I was but I despised myself, I've been hunting the same beasts I hade become, I tried to dispose of myself, but couldn't I found out while trying to starve myself that I could live off animals, and I did. I wanted to help people so I learned to control my thirst and I studied to become a doctor…."

MAX POV

I jumped over the first beast and started to run again only to have to duck and roll out of the way as one of them lunged. I Ground my teeth together when my arm connected with a rock, I gasped. Find the flock then get the arm fixed. Flock first. I ducked again, turning quickly and kicking the beast into a tree it snapped in half. I turned to hit another one in the snout punching it…

Fang POV

"After I found Edward, I found Esme, I changed her and we have been together ever since, much later we found Rosalie, and then Rosalie found Emmet, but I changed him. Then one day while the others were out hunting, Alice and Jasper came and joined the family"

"Took my bedroom too" Edward muttered.

"Well yours had the best view" Alice chimed in."Why exactly do you eat animals?" I asked.

"You are not the first person to ask us that."

"Person or vampire?" Iggy asked. "I guess both, we don't want to be monsters" he answered, and I nodded in understanding.

MAX POV

My mind went blank Sunday, 12:34 pm, the third week of April, 2098, from heart failure; I gasped and fell to my knees,

"Oh my Moses" I whispered, I looked up to come face to face with the beast I punched. "You're a human" I stated, and stared at it in awe. It jumped back. It looked at the wolves that had surrounded me again.

FANG POV

"So do any of you have powers besides Alice because she saw the future, and Iggy does too, but do you I mean…" Iggy clamed a hand down over mouth before she could get started.

"Sorry about that, she is a chatterbox" he took his hand off her mouth and smiled at her, she blushed but kept quiet.

"We understand perfectly" Edward smiled. Alice slapped him on the arm and he chuckled. "Yes, we do, Edward can read minds" I put my mind blocks up, and tapped Iggy's hand. Edward looked at us in confusion for a moment, but it disappeared quickly.

"Jasper can read and control emotions" she said looking at him with only love in his eyes."Oh my Moses" Nudge said her eyes wide "You can?" all he did was nod, in confusion, her smiled grew even wider, and she didn't talk anymore. I turned my head back to Alice who was smiling and Edward who was looking down.

"That's really it, except for Rosalie's pigheadedness and Emmet's bronze for brains," she giggled, and Edward started to laugh.

"I'm not pigheaded!" Rosalie pouted and Emmet flexed his muscles.

"What can you guys do?" Emmet asked turning back to us. "Can't tell" I said.

"Why?" Rosalie asked."We aren't aloud" I sighed, and Iggy rolled his eyes, Nudge just laughed. "It's more like the leader slash Fang's girlfriend would fry him for telling" He chuckled, Emmet started to laugh. I just glared at the two laughing freaks. "Your whipped" He laughed out, Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head and he stopped laughing."So are you!" Iggy laughed out, Nudge rolled her eyes, and looked at Rosalie she smiled, and Nudge raised her hand and smacked, Iggy who fell onto the floor, causing every one to bust up laughing.

MAX POV

"I won't attack you, if you don't attack me." I said staring at, the one I punched again, "I don't want to fight you, any of you, I don't want to know." I knew they wouldn't understand but hopefully they wouldn't attack, I was ready to beg and plead, I'd rather face a room full of Eraser and those new flyboy's then know any of there deaths. I looked at the one in front of me, it was large and brown. I watched it with pleas in my eyes. The brown one ran off into the trees, the others stayed where they were. I clenched my jaw, my adrenaline rush was gone now and I could feel the pain in my shoulder now, I sucked in a ragged breath and grabbed my shoulder, ready to put it in place by myself, I gripped it tight,

"I can help with that." Some one said softly. I looked up and saw a guy with no shirt on, he was really tan, way more tan then me, with some what long black hair. I jumped up and in a fighting stance my arm hung limply at my side.

"I'm not gonna attack, you aren't gonna attack, remember." He said his hands up in surrender; I looked around and realized now that the beasts weren't attacking him. He was the wolf thing.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Arm first, then talk" he said. He gestured to my arm, I nodded a yes. He walked up to me slowly, the other wolves came closer. I already knew, it was stuck in my brain but it didn't help, it just came to me again. I gasped. "Sorry, it will feel a lot better now that it is in place. Sorry about that. Really all we did was, want to talk."

"Yeah right thanks. Now again, what are you?"

"Straight to the question?" I just stared at him, not breaking my eye contact with him. He looked away to stare at one of the beasts it nodded its head then it ran off into the woods.

"Just a sec." the guy said. I nodded but all I wanted to do was book it, but being me I had to find out what they are. It took only a moment, and then another guy came out where the beast ran into, also in just shorts.

He came right next to the tan guy who was sill very near me. I shrunk back from them they were just so open.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," the new guy said.

"I'm not afraid of that kind of hurt" I said.

"What hurt then?" he asked, I just brushed the question off.

"So what are you things?" I asked again.

"How about a question for question, we'll answer your questions if you answer ours." I thought it over for a moment, I couldn't leave Angel and Gazzy long, for god sakes I left them with a talking dog, I held back my laughter, and I was practically standing in front of some.

"Fine but I don't have much time. So one more time, what are you?" I kind of felt annoyed for asking it again and again.

"Werewolves" The new guy said."That's not what you hear every day" I said softly. "Who are you?" I asked not liking the fact I didn't know their names.

"I'm Sam, this is Jacob." Said the new guy, who was Sam, and the tan guy, Jacob,

"Who and What are you?"

Neither one of us noticed one of the wolves had slipped out,

"You're Maximum Ride!" a gangly boy yelled.

"Seth!" Jacob and Sam snapped at the same time.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked."Sorry Sam I didn't notice till now." He said to the guy then turned and smiled at me. "Fang's blog, I read it all the time." He smiled.

I rubbed my face "stupid blog" I mumbled. I looked up at the sky, it was dark I've left them alone much longer then needs be.

"Times up, I have to go" I turned to leave only to be stopped by one of the wolves, I turned to look back at the three human looking guys.

"I don't want to touch you guy's, but if you don't let me go now I will." I said in one swift moment, tensing.

"Oh, OH!" Seth realized looking between me and the wolf standing there. "You touched Jake, Oh man, I'm sorry." He said stepping forward a little. I took a step back, trying not to come to near the wolf behind me, and folding my arms so as to not touch it.

"Yah she punched me what's that got to do with anything?" Jacob asked. Seth looked at me for permission. Sam noticed this.

"If he doesn't tell us now, we'll find out eventually," I looked at him slightly confused.

"We have our ways" he said.

"Fine, tell them," I said gesturing to the wolves around me "Floors all yours, but I have to go" I said.

"Seth," Sam said ignoring my last words. Seth looked at me.

"She can see people's death, it's a power that she has. They all have one." He whispered sadly."Oh my god" Sam said looking at me strangely.

"Hey watch your mouth, god can hear always." I said simply, like it wasn't weird at all.

"You saw mine?" Jake whispered to me, looking at me in grief. "Is it soon?" he asked, "No don't answer that, I don't want to know."

"No, it isn't" I whispered. "Please, no one ask me what yours is, I didn't mean to find yours out, and I didn't want to know, and don't come near me, do not touch me, with skin to skin contact, I can't handle it now." I was showing weakness but I didn't care this is the biggest group that has ever known my ability, I was just afraid they would ask. "How does it work?" a new guy asked. I looked around to see no wolves' only guys with pants on and one girl with a long t-shirt on.

"I don't have time to explain. Again I have to go." I started to walk away.

"Why?" Seth asked. I stared at him.

"Oh" he said again

"Now what" Sam said annoyed that he wasn't in the loop.

"She has to go" Seth said and the dropped it, I thanked him in my mind and was about to set off again, when some one crashed into me, making me fall backwards right on my back.

"MAX! We were so worried, Gazzy said we should wait like you said, but I could hear something and I'm sorry you touched that guy," she paused and looked up at Jacob.

"Oh and you are gonna live a long time, be happy"

"Angel" I groaned. "Oh, sorry Max, your arm," she said getting off me while I stood. "Where's…" I was cut off from my question by being thrown again back on the ground.

"MAX! Angel wouldn't listen and I tried to stop her but she said you were in trouble, and who are these guys." They were talking as fast as Nudge was.

"Gazzy, I'll explain but if you could get off, it would be very helpful."

"Yeah sorry," He got off and I laid there for a second and then got up quickly in front of them.

"Who are they?" Sam asked.

"Angel and the Gazman!" Seth shouted. "Can you really mimic anyone's voices?" he asked

"Maybe" Gazzy said quietly shifting his eyes and trying to watch all of them, my little trooper.

"That's Awful," Angel yelled. We all looked at her confused.

"Max, Leah is the only girl, and they have no privacy from each other, they read each others minds when their wolves. I'm sorry Leah." I looked at the girl and her eyes were wide. All of their eyes were wide, and they were staring at Angel in shock.

"Angel, what did I tell you" I snapped. She turned her head to me and smiled."Don't read peoples minds it's there private spot" She said widening her smile.

"So don't" I said nicely. Darn her and her smiles.

"She can read minds?" Sam asked.

"Nope" Gazzy said popping the p."Wait" I said looking between the two of them, "Where's Total"

"Gazzzyyy, you were supposed to watch him" Angel whined.

"What do you mean me, it's your dog, I was watching YOU!" he shouted, I rolled my eyes.

"Hold on" Some one from the pack said, we all looked at him

"There's some one headed this way." He said turning his head towards the voice. "TOTAL!" Angel Squealed and rushed to the trees and disappeared."That girl is getting a lecture when we get home" I mumbled to Gazzy. I looked back up to see Jacob chuckling.

"So your dog is human" The guy who heard the voice asked very confused.

"That would be sick" Gazzy exclaimed in a disgusted tone

"No, it's a dog…an annoying dog.""Hey I am not annoying" Every head turned to see Angel walking back through the trees with Total in her arms. They looked around to find the voice and Seth was nearly laughing his butt off.

"I meant these dogs" I said to total.

"Hey!" Seth shouted but was still smiling. "Who just said that" Sam said."I did…duh, who else could have such an amazing voice." Total said with joy. Every one closest to us jumped back."I think we should talk." Sam said. "Can't Seth here tell you everything.""I only know what Fang says" Seth commented. "Fine talk away Seth" I sat down and patted the spot next to me and Gazzy came and sat down, Angel on my other side. "Any one got popcorn" Total called out to them, which in return he got a few chuckles. I looked around there faces some were sitting and some were still standing. "So this is Angel, Total, Max and Gazzy, the rest of the flock are not here right now, they are Fang, Iggy and Nudge, who are going out as long with Max and Fang."

My eyes widened, okay wasn't expecting him to know that.

"Well, Angel can read minds, and control them and talk to fish and breathe under water." He wiped his head with the back of his hand to mimic exhaustion.

"Gazzy can conjure fire, but Fang said you grounded him from doing it unless truly needed" he said turning the last part to me, I just nodded and Gazzy was laughing a little."Gazzy and Iggy are pyros, and they can make bombs even though Iggy's blind and he supposedly can cook the best. Well Iggy can see the future, but he's blind, Ironic I know. But he can't see the flock's future," He paused taking a deep breath "Nudge supposedly talks a lot, and she is an Empath, feel emotions"Like some one else we know," some one muttered. I wanted to ask who, but listened to Seth who had kept talking.

"She also can shape shift, but I don't know if she has mastered that yet." He said looking at, I shook my head no. "I guess not. Okay moving on to Fang, Fang can heal people, but only once, Last but not least Max, she can see people's deaths and Fly really Fast and supposedly be a very bossy leader" He smiled at the end."Fang said that on his blog?" I asked Anger seething in every word; "Just once" he said smiling even wider now.

"Do you all have wings?" Jacob asked

"Do you all have brains?" Gazzy asked in Jacobs's voice. Jacob didn't get mad he just smiled, and some of the other members laughed, I even cracked a smile. "Not all the time, especially after, I attacked you last time, I didn't mean to, I usually don't attack Angel's" he said. I looked at him to see if he was joking but his was face and apologetic. My jaw slacked and I gave him a very confused face. "Angels?" I asked. "We aren't angels" I said very confused now."They think we are Max" Angel whispered."Hmm…" I put hand on my head "this is sentence that needs to be documented. Angels huh?" I asked. "Well aren't you?" Sam asked "Not that I know of, weird…weird." I repeated. Wow angels I don't think that's right.

"Don't Angels have wings though, and you guys have them" I looked up to see the girl talking.

"Well, birds have them and we don't call them angels, we call them descendants of pterodactyls" I said with a grin. Leah just stood there with a slight glare in her eye but she was smiling slightly, or a grimacing I can't really tell.

"Then where, did you come from, you have powers and wings and if your inhumanly beautiful like are enemy, you have to be something." She snapped back. "What if I'm your enemy" I said looking at them all

"You're not because you breathing and we can hear it." Sam said. "So you have to not be breathing to be your enemy, so like a zombie and a Vampire" I teased. They all just stood there with serious faces."No way Vampires" I said with a shocked smile

"That is so wicked." Gazzy shouted."Max…" Angel whispered, I ignored her."So you have werewolves and vampires and supposedly we're angels, what's next, is some one gonna tell me witches exist""We aren't to sure on that" Jacob said. "Max…" Angel whispered again. "Yes Angel" I finally said to her.

"The Vampires, it's…" she looked at Jacob. "It's the Cullen's."

AN: I am so sorry it has taken me a billion days to get this up, I am actually ( I swear on Edward Cullen's beautiful face) that I am also going to put up the 10th chapter tonight.

Also I hope you like it I think I am gonna end it soon, because I have so many more ideas for stories, not maximum ride or twilight sorry to say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter also don't forget….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW….I have many reviews for this story and I will stop writing if I think people stop reading. THANKS FOR READING THIS IF YOU DID.

JRFX2 (Jen)


	10. HEALING!

AN: Okay so everybody that reads this story I'm sorry I haven't updated and I have no idea how long it's been since my last update. I am what you would call LAZY, insanely lazy, so I have finally gotten into the mood of writing again….kinda, So I know I already have a chapter 10 but I didn't like the ending so I changed it so I could actually finish writing the story and get out of my writers funk, so read the ending of this one and I should have the next chapter up in about a day or two. And it'll be a long chapter just like all my others, there like 9 to 11 pages each chapter. SO YEAH review if you like this ending more then the last, and….ENJOY

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR TWILIGHT!!

Iggy POV

We were sitting there waiting for the one named Carlisle to start.

"How about a question for question" He said. I could hear Fang take a deep breath. "I'm not aloud to tell our story, I'm not the boss" Fang stated.

"How about we tell you ours, and answer all of your questions, and we could meet the rest of you later and have another telling moment, if who ever your boss agrees" He asked. I guess Fang nodded because Carlisle started their story. I sat their silently, holding Nudge's hand, she was very silent.

Finally we said our goodbyes, Edward left to go see Bella, who we found out knows there vampires, but she does not know about us…yet.

I stood there in the door way, waiting for Fang to be done talking to Carlisle, and Nudge to stop talking to Alice."We'll talk to Max" Fang said, walking a little towards the door."Please do, we mean no harm" Esme said, I smiled. They were really all nice. I frowned instantly."Ugh not again" I said grabbing my head. "Nudge" I said once but she was already there gripping my hand and leading me back to the couch we were sitting on moments before. I was already spazzing before I got there. "Is he alright?" Carlisle asked.

"It's just a vision, its different then Alice's, it will be over…" I didn't catch the rest, I was in the woods, Max was there surrounded by a group of wolves.

"Oh my Moses" Max whispered her face very close to one of there jaws.

"Your human…" my jaw slacked open. "I won't attack you, if you don't attack me." She said staring at the one she was in front of.

"I don't want to fight you, any of you, I don't want to know." She sounded like she was begging. She sounded weak, it wasn't right, Fang's gonna be very upset.

"Oh my Moses" I whispered. "Iggy" I turned to see Alice in the vision also. I turned my attention back to Max.

"Iggy," she said again, I looked at her again. "Your doing this Iggy, your not honing in on my visions, I'm honing in on yours." She said before starting to disappear, I looked once more at Max, a guy was standing next to her, gripping her shoulder, and she gasped, before I left the vision entering my mind again. "Max!" I shouted getting up quickly,"Iggy breathe calm down" Nudge said standing in front of me her hands on my shoulder. "Now tell us what you saw?"

"Max" was all I said before Fang interrupted."What about Max? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Fang asked worry in his tone. "Max was in the forest, she was surrounded by these giant wolf things""Sam's pack," Alice said entering the room"Alice, how did you see the Pack?" Carlisle asked."I was sucked into Iggy's vision." She said with glee."What Pack?" Fang asked angrily"There werewolves, you see I'm not supposed to see them, yet I did, only because I was sucked into Iggy's vision.""She said they were human, Fang she touched one" I told him."Is she okay?" "No she was practically pleading them not to fight with her. It didn't sound like Max at all" I said sounding worried. "What else?" Nudge asked"Then I talked to Alice for a moment and before I came back, I looked one more time, there was a guy really tan long black hair he was gripping Max's shoulder and she gasped, but I came back before I saw anything else." Nudge rubbed my arms

"Fang I think this already happened, it didn't feel like my normal visions, Max is already in trouble we have to go now!" I said starting to panic."Then we are going now," Fang growled out, already moving quickly to the door. "We can't" Carlisle said softly"Why not?" Fang almost shouted swiveling around, with the iciest glare, you could feel the room, tightening it felt like it was harder to breathe. "The treaty line, we aren't allowed to cross it." He said. "Screw the treaty line, let's go save Max" Emmet said"Emmet" Rosalie snapped.

"I'm going anyone willing to follow then come but I'm not waiting anymore" Fang said before running out of the house and into the sky."We'll see you soon" Nudge said before leaving the house as well.I paused before leaving."Sorry about Fang he is a worry wart about Max" I smiled"We know exactly what you mean" Jasper said with a chuckle. I ran out of the house."Come back soon with the others." Alice yelled after us.

MAX POV

Previously: "The Vampires, it's…" she looked at Jacob. "It's the Cullen's."

"What?" I asked astonished, and looked at Sam and Jacob with wide eyes, my eyes going wider as soon as Nudge dropped right in front of me and tackled me into a hug, "MAX! I'm so sorry we didn't leave you a note, are you okay? Iggy saw that guy hurting you, is your arm okay?" She said looking at me. My eyes still wide, I looked over her shoulder to see Iggy and Fang in fighting stances in front of us, and the packs eyes opened in shock."Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shocked on almost everything I've heard…Wait Iggy you saw us, in one of your visions. Know way." I said jumping up and running to him. "What did you see?" I asked, smiling. He didn't answer he and Fang stared at me like I was insane. "Max, aren't you in trouble?" he asked me."Me in trouble…pfft, never." I said, I was thrown around by Fang

"Max, you touched one Iggy saw it," He snapped. I frowned and looked down."Thanks for reminding me" I snapped back, my grief turning into anger. I glared at him and he glared back.

"YOU MET THE CULLENS!" Angel yelled. "Are you guys alive, did they bite you." She said grabbing Nudge's hand and checking for a pulse, I laughed."Angel, I think the wolves here would have noticed" I smiled at her and she giggled. I turned my attention back to Fang who was still glaring."The Cullen's are vampires, but I can tell you already know this for spending a vast amount of time with them. Leaving me extremely worried, and having NO IDEA WHERE YOU WERE!" I shouted in his face. Remember breathe in out in out. I turned to Iggy, "Watch the kids, I'm out of here, if you leave with out telling them," I said turning to Fang "You know what will happen" I glared and then ran into the woods, running to the nearest part with a clearing and jumped in the air, going into super speed.

FANG POV

"Will some one tell me what just happened?" Iggy asked very confused, I was still seething in anger. "Before you guy's came Sam and Jacob were telling us they were werewolves, and then I told her the Cullen's were vampires" Angel said, before Gazzy interrupted."Then you guys barged in and made assumptions, Max was worried, we came out to look for you, following a brief thought that Angel heard from Iggy, she was attacked" "Her shoulder was dislocated, and Jacob helped her put it in back in place. The gasp you heard" she said talking to Iggy "Was probably from her getting the repeat of his death, and she was only pleading to not know" Angel snapped sending a small glare at me. What did I do?

_You left her insanely worried; you never leave with out giving her a note. She was afraid that you left again._

I groaned, no wonder she was mad at me. I could feel everyone's stare at me

'Where is she?'_She is just flying, kind of towards the ocean, and Fang._

'Yeah'

_She's using super speed_

"Great" I mumbled "Iggy head back to the Cullen's with the kids, I'm going after Max." He nodded. I ran off into the trees where Max ran into, going straight, Okay clearing she took off here.

Iggy's POV

We all stood there as Fang ran off after Max."Okaaaay" I said, "You heard what the second in command said, fly to it" I said gesturing them to go,"You shouldn't go to the Cullen's" one of the guys said, I could hear him step closer."Yeah, well we are going, I don't know you enough, I didn't talk to Max and she didn't say anything about you, I'm sorry" I said moving forward, again."We'll come visit you later, Bye Leah" Angel said before running after us total in her arms, Leah and them all stood shock still."You guy's it's time for you to meet the Vamps" I said. "U and A" They jumped up and I could feel the wolves watching us, I smirked and then jumped up to meet the rest.

"Follow us" We flew back to the Cullen's house landing gracefully in the front yard, Alice greeted us, she ran straight to Nudge and hugged her."You guys came back fast" Alice laughed."Well, we had a small problem, no one was hurt I guess, just the guys over reacting, and we came back with 2 more of the flock, Alice this is Angel and Gazzy.""Hi" Gazzy said."Hi Alice, and yes Nudge will love that outfit," Alice looked confused for a moment but the squealed with delight grabbing Nudge and Angels hand and running back into the house."Okay, are all the Cullen's like that?" Gazzy asked

"Nope, but I think now would be a very a good time to play a prank on Emmet, he is the biggest and the funniest. Jasper" I called in a normal tone. Jasper was in front of us in a second, Gazzy jumped back in a fighting stance.

"Yeah Ig""What would you say about pulling a prank on Emmet?" I asked him rubbing my chin."I'll have to accept" He said with a wicked smile,"Gazzy, I think we should do the prank that we were gonna do at school" I said smiling even wider.

Max POV

I sat there at a beach, I had no idea what beach but here I am sitting here at a beach looking out at the ocean, tears streaming down my face,

"Great I'm just a weak pile of mush" I said to myself wiping the tears away and laying down on the sand. I yelled at Fang, I even threatened him, what is wrong with me…wait rewind, I know exactly what was wrong, he left and he didn't tell me where, he could've been anywhere, he could have left me. This brought more tears to my eyes, I rubbed them away forcefully.

"Where is the old Max? That Max never cried, she never ran away from problems, and she was tough,"

"That Max was never in love" my eyes shot open, Fang was standing above me. "Yeah, sometimes I wonder." I glared, stupid knowing me guy."Max, why would you think I would leave?" He asked, anger in his tone."I don't know, let me think" I said sarcastically rolling my tear filled eyes. Fang grabbed my hand. And yanked me up not to innocently."Dammit Max, I'm not leaving you, never again, not even after death, because I will annoy you then to." He growled.

"Ya promise" I snapped. He growled and the pulled my face to his and kissed me with more passion then ever before, I gripped him just as tight, "I promise more then I've ever promised" he whispered, before kissing me again, I smiled under his lips, "Never again," I whispered to him"Never" He whispered. We smiled at each other. "Can we not go back yet?" I asked, to tired to fly back."I left the kids with Iggy at the Cullen's…They'll be extremely safe there" He said the last part when he saw the skepticism on my face. He sat down and yanked me down with him.

"And you would know spending quality time with them" I snapped."Max, I would have told you, but Iggy had already talked to Alice before, I sensed no danger, and I wanted you to spend time with the kids"

"Wait hold on, when did Iggy talk to Alice?" I asked."In his vision" he said,

"So Iggy saw himself talking to Alice?" I asked very confused.

"No, Iggy was having a vision but Alice was seeing the same thing so they saw each other""So Alice can see the future?" I asked."Yup" he said popping the p.

"And they saw each other?""You could hear him talking to her, it was kind of creepy"

"So what exactly did he see?"

"First he saw him, Nudge and me, meeting Edward Jasper and Alice out in this clearing and we went. We got there and talked, and then went to there home meeting the rest of their family. They told us their secret" He said."And you told them our secret before even telling me" I asked bewildered, "No, I told them I wasn't the boss." Fang smirked,

"Good," I sighed, "Do you trust them?" I asked looking him in the eye, He sighed a yes, I nodded, okay."Alright then what happened?" I said moving on."Well we were leaving then Iggy started to have another vision, we listened as he talked to Alice, then he yelled your name. He said you were surrounded by the wolf things which we were told were werewolves and that one was gripping your shoulder and that you gasped. Me being me over reacted thought you were in serious trouble and came to save you." He said shaking his head."My shoulder was dislocated, it happens, and I gasped because I was just seeing his death again, he is gonna live a long time." I smiled. "I shouldn't have left with out giving you a note, I'm sorry"" He said,"You should be" I said lying back on the sand. He lied back too and I used his shoulder as a pillow.

"Iggy saw something else,"

"And what did are seer see?" I asked my eyes already closed. "He said…he said you were practically pleading with the wolves not to fight with you…and he said this in front of the Cullen's" He said softly and in an apologetic tone. "Great" I said slapping my forehead "They probably think I'm a weakling."

"Well since they don't know your power, probably yes." He chuckled"Great again" I sighed, closing my eyes, and falling in a peaceful sleep.

FANGS POV

I watched Max sleep until it was almost Dawn, jeez rough, rough night. She was so peaceful vulnerable looking. I sighed and lied my head back down on the sand. I smiled closing my eyes.

"Well lookie, lookie hear." My eyes shot open to see Ari right in front of us, a bunch of these new flyboys behind him and some in the air.

"How about you give us sleeping beauty" Ari smiled."Why don't you shut up so I can get my beauty sleep" I looked down to see Max eyes in a glare and her mouth twisted in a grimace."Awe Maxi, that's no way to talk to family, dad would be very upset." "He's not my father" she snapped getting into a low crouch, I copied her movements

"Now Max is that anyway to talk to your brother"

"My brother died in Europe you are just a sick copy." Max growled out, before diving her fist in Ari's face.

He fell back into the sand with Max on top punching his face back and forth, it took a moment for the rest of them to snap out of the shock to lunge for Max, but I was there in an instant, kicking an punching any of them that got even a foot close to her. More and more came, I started to be moved away from Max, I noticed this. I took a swift look in her direction to see she had stopped beating Ari to a bloody pulp and was beating up the other erasers. The swift look was all it took for one of the erasers to punch me in the face, I fell back onto the sand, my head hit something, I was dazed for a second, my head throbbing, I rolled over quickly. I jumped up and started to fight harder, something wet was dripping down my back, and I knew it was my blood. I gripped the nearest Eraser, and broke its neck in a second, moving on to more, and got angrier by the second.

The ones near me were done, and I went to help Max, she had blood dripping down her arm and face. She didn't look like she was in pain but you could tell. I ran to the remaining Erasers and tackled them to the ground Beating there Faces until all you saw was blood.

I stood up and wobbled a bit, I shook it off quickly, looking at Max she smiled at me, and I gave her one of my rare grins, before…Max's smile fell and she looked down at her shirt where blood was seeping, she gripped it with her hands.

"Fang" she whispered, before falling to the ground."MAX!" I shouted. I ran to her side and looked around Ari was holding a gun and was smiling evilly."Experiment 001 has been terminated," it said in a robotic voice.

"You sick Fucks, I'm GONNA KILL YOU" I shouted, all I saw was red, I threw my self at the Ari look-a-like. "You were a robot," I shouted, "You were never Ari" I punched it kicked him, he got one good punch in making my already throbbing head hurt like hell, I jumped over it and kicked it's back, Ari fell on his stomach, I grabbed his head and started to twist."You are Terminated" I yelled, ripping his head, where wires were sticking out of the bottom. I threw it out in the ocean, I froze my thoughts coming back to me,

"Max" I whispered, spinning around and running to her, blood was all around her I scooped her up quickly, pushing down my body's protests, and jumped in the air, my wings unfurling taking us into the sky, heading to the Cullen's.

"MAX" I yelled in her ear, her eyes opened widely,

"Fang" She whispered, before her eyes started to flutter close again.

"Stay awake, come on, don't you dare leave me" I glared at her, I couldn't help but notice the blood trickling down her mouth, or how her heart started to slow down."NO MAX COME ON STAY WITH ME." We'll make it, just need to get to the Cullen's.

I listened and watched as Max's breathing slowed."MAX!" I yelled 'You have too' his inner thoughts said."I can't no" 'She will die if you don't' his thoughts said again.

"I…Max, I'm sorry, I have too" I whispered the last part. I closed my eyes. A bright white light started to surround Max I opened my eyes and watched as the blood, that had come out of her mouth, slowly disappeared. And the blood on her clothes disappeared as well, leaving nothing behind except for hole from the bullet. Her heart started to beat a regular rhythm and her breathing picked up…"Fang" Max whispered. Her eyes fluttering open to see the white light slowly disappearing. "Fang" she gasped, "You didn't…" she looked up at him his eyes dropping slightly.

"I couldn't let you die" He said firmly, before his eyes shut all the way. And we started to fall from the sky."Fang" I half shouted.


End file.
